


I'm Just Trying To Help

by Rubicksmaster



Series: Stories people seem to like [1]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 24,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubicksmaster/pseuds/Rubicksmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Because you're Kim fucking Possible, and you're on a dozen hit lists, and maybe I was worried about you!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Shego

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! If you're new to me and are a fan of Homestuck, Star Wars, or Carry On, you should check out my other stories! Only here for Kim Possible? Please carry on, thank you for checking this out, and I hope you enjoy!

The first time, it was purely for her job. Drakken asked her to follow Kim home and make sure she didn’t catch onto his latest scheme before it was foolproof (which would be never, which Shego was very vocal about). She stuck around a while, sat through Kim’s very boring cell phone conversation with her friend (problems in high school seemed so arbitrary now), sat through the silence of homework (punctuated only by the occasional groan), and stayed until Kim fell asleep. Then she left.

Only when she was back at their latest lair did it strike her that there was very little security at the Possible household. “Do you think other villains have tried fighting Kim at her house?” Shego asked.

“Are you kidding? You want to fight her on her own turf?” Drakken replied.

Shego shrugged. “She does it to us all the time. I was just curious.”

Of course, if anyone was going to take Kim Possible down, it was going to be her. And if she was so vulnerable at her house…

The next night, Shego went to Kim’s house once again. She waited on the roof above Kim’s window. She wasn’t going to fight her, where was the fun in that when she was completely unprepared? She kept an eye out for any henchmen. The hours passed uneventfully, she left around midnight, and returned to Drakken.

“Where were you?” he asked, annoyed. “You were supposed to steal that thingy!” 

Shego dropped the ‘thingy’ (a large crystal nicked from the house of an old geologist for those keeping score) into his hands. “I did. I just did some other stuff first.”

“What kind of stuff?”

“Why do you care?”

“Shego, we’re a team!” Drakken whined. “We have to know what the other is doing if we want this partnership to work!”

“Uh huh.”

“I’m serious, Shego.”

“I can tell,” she replied, grabbing a magazine and plopping onto her chair. “I just don’t care. At all.”

Drakken frowned. “I sign your paychecks, you know.”

“I get you the money you pay me with,” she retorted. He mumbled something unintelligible and wandered off with the crystal. 

It continued in a cycle. Sleep in until noon. Wake up, deal with Drakken. Maybe fight someone while dealing with Drakken. Do whatever chore Drakken set out for her after she spent a few hours on top of Kim’s roof. Drakken was right about something. Nobody wanted to attack Kim on her turf. 

But it was fun. And she didn’t mind the view, or the feeling she got from protecting Kim. She enjoyed feeling useful, even if there was very little to do. And, dare she even think it, she was getting attached to Kim. Maybe. But only a little. 

The routine of it was comforting. Days turned into weeks. Drakken’s huge plot that was so secret and important had ultimately blown up in his face because of one Kim Possible and one Ron Stoppable. The lair was blown up. Drakken was in prison and she broke him out within two days. Could she have done it sooner? Yes. Did she enjoy the time without Drakken nagging her for her late nights out? Also yes. 

About two and a half weeks into her sort of stalking gig, a sound from the bushes got her attention. She had been so used to, well, nothing, that she was startled. She leaned over the edge of the roof and looked down. 

One of the bushes rustled. Her hand lit up green with plasma as a precaution. It rustled again. 

“Rufus!” Oh joy, the buffoon. Shego leaned back and the plasma dissipated. Ron came running up to the house. He stopped, hunched over to catch his breath, and said again, “Rufus! Come on, buddy! You can’t just run away from me like that!”

The naked mole rat peaked his head from out of the bushes. He glanced up at the roof again, and Shego ducked back. After a series of squeaks, Ron said, “There’s nobody on the roof. Why would there be?” A frustrated squeak. “Okay, I’ll tell KP, but there’s nothing up there.” Even though it was a few hours earlier than normal, Shego decided to bail.

The next day, she waited on the roof. And when she turned around, she noticed that Kim had joined her.


	2. Chapter 2: Kim

When Ron had explained that Rufus thought someone was up on the roof, she checked and found nobody. Ron was smug about this and reassured Rufus that, as he said before, there was nothing, and they carried on with studying and working on projects. But she still felt suspicious.

At the same time she checked on the roof yesterday, she quietly climbed up and found Shego. Shego, sitting on her roof. Kim held her breath. She could only see Shego’s back and didn’t want to meet her face to face (yet), but she seemed relaxed and calm.

After an eternity that only lasted a minute or so passed, Shego turned around. “Oh.”

“What are you doing here, Shego?” Kim asked, getting into a fighting stance. 

“Relax, cupcake,” Shego sighed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She didn’t seem like a threat, but years of conflict gave Kim the idea she should be prepared for anything. She didn’t move from her stance as Shego continued, “I’m not here to fight you.”

“Then why are you here?”

Shego opened her mouth to reply, then closed it. “That’s a good question.” Then she ran, and Kim was too confused to chase her. 

She didn’t tell Ron. Or Wade. But she could always rely on Monique. 

“It can’t be that unusual,” Monique replied after Kim explained the situation. “You don’t exactly have a secret identity, so any villain could find out where you live.”

“But why would they just sit there? On my roof? She didn’t even fight and there’s nothing missing from my house.”

“Maybe she has a crush on you?” They both laughed, then Monique said, “But in all seriousness, I think you should be careful from now on. There’s a thousand reasons someone would stalk you, and all of them are bad news.” 

For the next few days, Kim checked the roof at random times. Shego didn’t come back. 

The next time Kim saw Shego, Drakken had tried holding twenty congressmen and women hostage in exchange for a generous amount of ransom money. Kim and Ron were called to the scene. Wade had arranged a ride in a private jet, which they parachuted off of so they could land on the roof. Police officers and SWAT members had the building surrounded. Ron let Rufus open the vent. “Okay, I’ll go in first, and you come in after me,” Kim said. “We have to be quiet, and try to get the hostages out first before anything. They’re all being held in the back room, so just follow me through the ducts.”

“Got it, KP,” Ron replied. They got into the vent and Kim followed the path Wade had set up for them. Through the vents they passed, Kim gathered there were six henchmen along with Drakken and Shego. When they were almost to the back room, the duct broke and Ron fell through.

With a yelp, he landed on the ground in front of a henchman. “They’re here!” he shouted, and took aim at Ron. Kim jumped down and kicked the gun out of his hands before knocking him out. 

“Thanks,” Ron said, standing up and wiping himself off. 

“No problem,” Kim replied. The other henchmen came in. 

“I’ll go look for Drakken,” Ron whimpered, and he made a break for the back room.

“Be careful,” Kim called after him. She knocked over one of the file cabinets and ducked behind it as they opened fire. She tried to calm down, think of how to get out of this. She glanced up at the air duct and grinned. Aiming her grappling hook as best she could given the circumstances, and pulled the trigger. The hook soared into the hole left by Ron and attached onto the duct. Kim pulled down as hard as she could, and the loosened duct fell on top of the henchmen. Three of them were knocked out. The other two had dropped their guns and were trying to lift the duct up. Kim took care of them.

Ron was already tied up when Kim went into the back room. “Uh, hey!” he said, chuckling nervously. 

“Ron,” Kim sighed. Shego was leaning against the wall behind Ron. Instead of glaring at Kim like she usually would, she was doing her best to ignore Kim. The hostages were tied up and gagged. Drakken was pacing in front of them.

“Kim Possible! We meet again!” Drakken exclaimed. 

“Hostage situations aren’t the usual gig,” Kim observed. “What’s the deal?”

“Renting out lairs takes a lot of money, sweetheart, especially when you keep destroying ours,” Shego replied. 

“We’ve already defeated the buffoon!” 

“Hey!”

“Imagine the ransom money we could make off of Kim Possible herself! Shego, get her!” Drakken took a remote out of his pocket. With a click of the button, the ceiling was torn off by one of his devices. It looked like a helicopter with a claw machine arm on the bottom. With his remote, he brought it down and climbed on top, and it retracted, taking him up to the helicopter.

Shego brought herself in front of Kim. She took her stance and Kim took her own. As her hands lit up, she said, “I almost missed fighting you, Kimmie.”   
Kim scowled and took the first punch, which Shego dodged. “You had plenty of time.”

Shego kicked at Kim’s head, and she ducked. Then she fired plasma bolts, so Kim jumped and rolled to the side. “I haven’t got the faintest idea of what you mean.”

Kim jumped at her and brought her down to the floor. She pinned her arms and legs and growled, “Why were you stalking me?” 

Beside them, Drakken was loading the hostages into his helicopter. “Uh, KP, bad guy getting away!” Ron said, struggling under the ropes.”

“I’m a bit busy!” Kim replied. Shego’s arms erupted in plasma and Kim jumped back.

Shego grabbed Kim’s shoulders and whispered, “I wasn’t stalking you,” before throwing her across the room. Kim glanced at Ron, who was almost out of the ropes with the help of Rufus. 

She stood up and had to run across the room to stay ahead of shots of plasma. She hopped off the wall and kicked Shego in the stomach. “Why were you at my house?”

Ron, who was out of the ropes and waiting for the claw to come down, looked at them and asked, “Shego was at your house?” Rufus looked smug in his pocket.

“Stay out of this, idiot!”

“Ron, pay attention!” The claw had picked up another hostage and was rising into the air. Ron had to jump up and grab hold.

Kim swung at her, Shego jumped over and landed behind Kim. She started swiping at Kim with plasma, and Kim took the defensive, dodging each time. Then she fell to the floor and kicked up, hitting Shego square in the jaw. “Fuck!”

“What were you doing?” Kim asked.

“I wasn’t doing anything!” Shego replied. When Kim glared at her, she said, “Seriously, princess! I was just… Waiting.”

“For what?”

Before Shego could respond, the hostages taken up to the helicopter slid down the claw, and Ron followed after. “We gotta go!” he exclaimed. When Drakken followed, the helicopter exploded. Shego ran with Drakken, and Kim and Ron managed to herd the remaining hostages into a stable part of the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, usually I aim for an update everyday, but I'm behind on a lot of stuff and a now updating chapters in clusters of three. That being said, expect two more in a few hours! I hope you guys enjoyed and thank you for reading. Until next time~


	3. Chapter 3: Shego

She wasn’t stopping by Kim’s at night anymore. Drakken seemed twice as annoying, which was quite the accomplishment. He was running her on errands every night, and the entire time she wondered if Kim was safe. She was going to be the one to bring down Kim Possible. Not some other villain who got lucky.

But Kim was safe. Still being annoying and fighting crime. They had crossed paths occasionally, but Shego always made a quick escape. She was lucky enough to dodge her questions before, and she didn’t want to risk trying that again.

Not to mention how much she was thinking about it. What she had done was, well, weird. Kim was eighteen now, or she would be in a few months. And Shego was almost thirty so that looked creepy as all hell. She wasn’t doing anything (except for trespassing, but hey, that was minor). But why? No matter how noble (and wow, did that sound gross) her efforts were, it was still weird and bore too close of a resemblance to stalking. Besides, nobody had attempted to hurt Kim at her own house. It’d be insane!

She could keep away. She could focus on petty crimes and the occasional heist for Drakken. Recently, she had stolen some high tech government weapon. The outcome that she had been dreading had happened. Drakken built something dangerous to take over the world, Kim and Boy Wonder were dropped off, and she had to go face to face with her rival. 

Kim tried goading Shego into speaking as Drakken fought Ron (if that’s what you would call swatting at each other like they were five). She remained silent and focused on fighting. Then Kim got sick of it and destroyed the machine. She and Ron escaped, and she and Drakken had to run for it before it exploded.

The routine existence of being an assistant to one of the dumbest super villains in the world cycled on. With one subtle change, of course. Kim was appearing more and more frequently to interrupt her heists.

“And you said I’m the stalker,” Shego said on the latest occasion. The papers Drakken had requested were gripped tight in her hands.

“You are the stalker,” Kim replied. “I’m just doing my job.”

“Without the buffoon?” Shego said as she kicked Kim in the side. 

Kim snarled and threw a few punches, which Shego deflected. “Why were you following me!”

“Does it matter now that I’ve stopped?” With her free hand lit up with plasma, she swung at Kim. Kim dodged and sent a sweeping kick at her legs. Shego jumped and flipped over Kim, landing behind her. She wrapped her arm around Kim’s throat, no longer lit up with plasma, and said, “Drop it, Kimmie.” 

Ever the fighter, Kim struggled against Shego. She let her go and ran. Kim didn’t follow.

Back at their newest lair, Drakken was sifting through her magazines. “This is garbage, Shego.”

“Absolutely, but enjoyable.” She snatched the magazine from his hands and replaced it with the papers. “Touch my stuff again and you’re dead.”

“Sheesh! Calm down! We’re a team Shego, I should at least know some of the stuff going on in your life!” He flipped through the papers. 

“If you had to go through a tabloid magazine to find out it was trash, you aren’t exactly a genius.”

Drakken scowled. “Took you longer than I thought it would for you to get these.”

“Kim showed up.”

“How does she do that?” he asked, exasperated. “She always knows what I’m up to!”

“Surveillance at the science center?” Shego offered. 

“I thought you were careful to avoid any surveillance.”

“I am, but that doesn’t mean I always succeed.”

Drakken huffed. “One of these days we won’t have to worry about Team Possible anymore. I need to work on our latest scheme. Wanna hear about it?”

“Not particularly,” Shego sighed, flipping another page in her magazine. When Drakken left the room, she threw the magazine back on the table. Each fight with Kim was exhilarating, but the latest was more so. It wasn’t just the adrenaline from fighting someone who was an actual match for her. It was a mixture of frustration and embarrassment.

Why had she ever watched over Kim? No matter what her pride dictated, wanting to be the most powerful and respected villain in the world, it wasn’t her job to be kind. It wasn’t her job to try and protect someone, especially when they were more than capable to protect themselves. 

Beyond their rivalry, Shego had no feelings for Kim. Maybe hatred, because, for fuck’s sake, moving every two weeks was exhausting. 

But then…

Why was she starting to enjoy fighting more? Why did she want to fight her again? 

Why did she want to be close to her more than anything else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd I tell you? Next one will most likely be out tomorrow unless I get lucky and super good at writing fast. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Until next time~


	4. Chapter 4: Kim

“Was Shego really at your house?” Ron had asked as soon as they got back to her house. When Kim nodded, he followed up with, “Why didn’t you tell me about it?”

“I don’t know. It’s a bit awkward, I guess,” she replied. 

“I’d want to know if someone was trying to hurt you,” Ron said, sounding hurt. “We’re Team Possible!”

“I know,” Kim sighed. “But she wasn’t trying to hurt me.” 

“Wait, what?”

“I know, totally weird. But she didn’t try to hurt me or anything.” Ron sat down on her couch and grabbed the remote. She grabbed it from his hands and said, “Everyone’s asleep, I don’t want you waking them up.”

Rufus crawled out of Ron’s pocket and onto his shoulder. “I just don’t get it. Why would she watch you if it wasn’t to kill you?” Rufus gave a confused squeak.

“I’ve been trying to figure that out,” Kim replied. 

“You should check with Wade, see if he can set up some sort of surveillance. Or find out if it’s some sort of evil plan.”

It wasn’t a bad plan. Wade checked through every source available and came up with nothing indicating Drakken had wanted Kim hurt or dead (although there was something indicating what Drakken was up to with the papers Shego stole, so she would have to look into that). 

Monique didn’t have a better idea. “I mean, maybe she really does have a crush on you.” 

Kim was the only one who laughed that time. “What, you’re not serious, are you?” 

“I am.” Before Kim could protest, Monique said, “That doesn’t mean I’m right! It just fits nicely. Watching you without hurting you, and now she’s trying to avoid you because she’s embarrassed.”

After a few moments of shock, Kim said, slowly, “I’m not a homosexual, Monique.”

“My theory never included that,” Monique replied. “Although now I’m suspicious.”

“I’m not.”

“The lady doth speaketh too much?” When Kim glared at her, Monique said, “Look, I’m teasing, and you know I love you no matter what. And I could be wrong. It’s just something to think about.”

Kim ignored this, although she wasn’t quite sure if it was intentional or not. She didn’t believe Shego could have feelings for her. But curiosity nagged at her, and she continued to meet Shego at every chance she could.

The fighting was always fun. She had more bruises and burns than she’d ever had before. But no serious injuries, and not serious burns which, if she thought about it, was almost a miracle. 

Then she was forced to lighten up on Shego. Senior year was coming close to its end. She was caught between figuring out which college she was going to and fighting crime. Only seeing Shego every once in awhile freed up quite a bit of time, but she felt oddly lonely. She had gotten adjusted to the new schedule. She was missing it.

The plots she foiled from other villains went by uneventfully. Ron would recount them with great fear and even greater pride. At this point, it was only memorable when she fought Shego. Another thing she ignored, although this time, it was a conscious choice. 

She wasn’t gay. Boys were… Well, she had always liked boys. She did. A few dates with Ron had proved unsuccessful because they were both happier being friends, but her attraction to boys had still been there. 

She was a cheerleader! She was surrounded by girls everyday after school, she changed with girls, she held up girls, and there was nothing. They were all pretty girls, too. 

Bam. Take that, Monique’s theory. 

One night, the alarm system Wade had set up alerted her that someone was near her house, and it wasn’t any friend of the family. She slipped out her room and searched the house. After she found nothing, she went outside with a flashlight. 

“Shego?” she hissed. “Come on, if you’re out here, at least come out and spare me the suspense.”

“Shego?”

She turned around, and someone dressed entirely in black was standing in front of her. “Who are you?” They didn’t reply, but instead lunged at her. She fought back, but they had snuck behind her and shoved a wad of fabric over her nose and mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of updates for a few days. But have no fear, this story will not be abandoned (I have five more chapters prepared anyway). Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Until next time~


	5. Shego

“Who’s Ricky Jonas?” Drakken had been wandering around the lair all day, muttering about whoever he was and how much of a jerk he was.

Drakken groaned. “There was a machine part I needed, and I was going to ask you to get it tonight. It was scheduled to be shown at a tech expo tonight, so you’d be able to slip in and out. But Ricky Jonas,” he spat, “just bought it!”

“So? I’ll steal it from him.” 

“You don’t understand. He’s one of the richest, most paranoid men in the world! There’s no way you’d be able to break in and find it without getting caught!”

Shego thought for a few moments. “I’ll do some research on it. I have a reputation to uphold.” But Drakken might’ve been right on this one. The house was huge, and there was a fence surrounding the entire estate. Probably bodyguards. Cameras. No parties planned in the near future. No other events. He rarely travelled. 

“What are the odds you could drop me off on the roof?” Shego asked. “I’ll get in from there. I should probably work on a disguise, too.”

“And a back up plan for when you get caught and arrested.” Shego glared at him. 

The next night, Drakken flew her over and she parachuted onto the roof. With her disguise, her skin was barely green, and her hair was much shorter. It wasn’t much, but it’d help in the event someone saw her for a few seconds. The windows on the roof made it easy to locate the machine part. 

She cut through the glass with her plasma and jumped in. Just as she was about to grab the part, a very familiar voice from behind her said, “Don’t I know you from somewhere?”

She turned around and saw Kim. “Hey there, princess.”

“Kind of a crappy disguise, isn’t it?” she asked.

Shego shrugged. “I thought you were done watching my every move, Kimmie.”

“Actually,” Kim scowled, “I was hired. Mr. Jonas wanted me to be here for a week after he bought that machine. He figured someone would stop by and steal it.”

“Just you?”

“It’s the one day Ron couldn’t make it.” Kim took her stance, Shego took her own. “I thought you were done stalking me.”

Shego lunged and went straight for burning Kim. Kim dodged. “What do you mean?”

Kim kicked and Shego caught her leg. She twisted it and threw Kim to the ground. With a grunt of pain, Kim said, “Someone was at my house last night. I went outside to find them and I woke up passed out in my yard.”

“Wasn’t me.”

“I know that.” Kim jumped up and punched Shego in the gut. Shego took her by the shoulders and threw her to the ground. Kim growled and tackled Shego. On top of her, she said, “Why was one of your henchmen at my house?”

“Drakken’s henchmen are too big and too stupid to sneak up on anything. And if you didn’t pass out from blunt force trauma, it couldn’t have been them.” Kim leaned back in surprise, and Shego took advantage of this, punching her in the face. 

She fell to the floor and rubbed her jaw. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Who was it then?”

“I may know other villains, cupcake, but rarely do we share plans.” She waltzed over to the machine part and grabbed it. “What did they look like?”

Kim looked shocked. “You want to help?”

“Yeah. Sure. I want to help.” She helped Kim up. “I’ll stop by later. We both have jobs to do.” With that, she smirked and and whistled. A ladder unrolled from the window, and she hopped on. She had estimated ten minutes was all she needed, and she had been spot on. Drakken flew her back to the lair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy this took forever. I'm so sorry for the wait, but thank you to everyone who read and left comments and kudos while I was busy. I want to put up another fourteen chapters (or finish the story if it doesn't run that long) within a few days time. So, I hope you liked this chapter! Until next time~


	6. Kim

When she woke up after being confronted with whoever the intruder was, she immediately told Ron and Wade. It had officially gotten violent, and of course she had placed the blame on Drakken and, more importantly, Shego.

But after what she said, Kim was just worried. It wasn’t just a matter of trusting Shego. She had a very good point about the type of people Drakken hired. But who was after her?

“The real piece is still in tact, I presume?” 

“Yes,” Kim replied, taking it out of her pocket and tossing it to him. Ricky Jonas had stepped into the room. He didn’t look the part of a young billionaire. The suit was there, but his hair was a bit too long, he was a bit too pale, a bit too thin. “I was worried I broke it during the fight.”

“It’s hardier than you think,” he replied. “I believe that will be all. I will pay you within the week. Don’t worry about coming here for the rest of the week.” Jonas provided a ride back to her house. It was midnight on a school night, and Kim wanted nothing more to go to bed.

Sadly, the normal high school part of her life butted in with the homework she had left. It was always harder to do homework when she was tired. And when there was someone who wanted to kill her and knew where she lived. There were probably dozens of flaws in her math problems, and her history assignment was probably mostly inaccurate, but she got it done in less than an hour. 

Even if she was worried and a bit paranoid, nothing would stop her from sleeping. 

Then Shego tapped on her window. “What do you want?” Kim yawned as she let her in. 

“I want to find out who was here,” she replied, climbing in. “What did they look like?” 

“They were dressed entirely in black. They were pretty thin, and I think they were a man. But other than that, I just don’t know.”

“Well that’s the least information we could get,” Shego said. “Alright. I’ll go back to hanging out on the roof at nights to see if they come back. The two of us could take whoever and find out what they’re up too.”

Kim nodded. “Why are you doing this?” 

“If someone is trying to kill you, they have big plans,” she explained. “I’m intrigued, and Drakken will be very annoying for the rest of eternity if I let some other villain show him up.”

Made sense. “Why were you watching me before?”

Shego shrugged. “Honestly? I was worried someone was going to try to hurt you.”

“Aw.”

Shego narrowed her eyes and finished with, “And if anyone is going to end you, it’s going to be me.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. But I’m willing to call a truce for the time being. You get your rest and I will not be stalking you on your roof.” With that, she slipped back out of the window and climbed onto the roof. Kim turned off the alarm systems for the time being and laid back in her bed. 

Did she trust Shego to not kill her in her sleep? Oddly enough, she did. She didn’t feel constantly on edge around her now. Even if Shego said she was protecting her so she could be the one to bring an end to Team Possible, Kim got the feeling that Shego wasn’t going to hurt her anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now, my other stories do have chapters over 1,000 words long at the minimum. This will not be the same. This story is more of a break for me, and I write as much as I see fit. That being said, I hope none of you mind the quick, small chapters. Another chapter should be out tonight! Until next time~


	7. Shego

Drakken was ecstatic when Shego got the part for him. He didn’t question it when she slipped out, and hopefully he wouldn’t question why she was so tired when she got back. An all nighter seemed necessary tonight. 

Kim was either desperate or overtrusting (or both) if she had accepted her offer. Of course, being knocked out for the night in your yard tends to make you want any and all security. 

Of course, she wasn’t complaining. It was comfortable for her to sit here, watching over Kim. She was willing to admit she’d taken a certain liking to her. Did she still want to fight her? Of course. But, at the moment at least, she was content to feel friendly toward her.

It was a bit of a terrifying realization. This was her arch nemesis! But she could do her best to repress this. It couldn’t be too hard to hate the goody two shoes.

Hours passed. Her watchful gaze found nothing, and by the time the sun rose she was yawning every few minutes and battling to keep her eyes open. Kim woke up fairly early and met her on the roof. “You look exhausted.”

“An astute observation.”

“Do you want to grab something to eat? Maybe a coffee? My parents are making some stuff now.”

“One Possible is more than enough. I’ll just head straight to the lair.”

“You look like you’re ready to crash,” Kim said. “C’mon, one coffee won’t kill you.”

“One Possible almost has. I shudder to think what more will do.” Kim gave her a look and Shego caved. Like it or not, coffee sounded like a godsend right about now. She nodded and followed Kim reluctantly to the kitchen, where both of her parents were waiting.

“Hey Mom, Dad, this is Shego!” Kim said, reaching for a mug. 

“Isn’t she the one who works with Dr. Drakken?” her dad asked. When Kim nodded, he said, “He was a colleague of mine in college.”

“What brings you here?” her mom asked.

“Just helping Kim out with something,” she replied, taking the mug of coffee from Kim gratefully.

“Remember yesterday? Shego figured she stay here for the night and keep watch for anyone.”

“Awfully nice of a villain,” her dad said, glancing at his wife.

“Believe me, if this wasn’t beneficial to me, I’d be out of here,” Shego said. That was true, right? Yeah. Sure. 

“Well, as long as you two don’t fight here, I’m fine with it. I’m Ann,” her mother said, shaking Shego’s hand.

“And I’m James,” her father said. “We could get the boys down here to introduce themselves.”

“Oh please on, Dad,” Kim moaned. “Shego has to get going, and I should head to school early today.” To Shego, she whispered, “Play along.”

“Oh, uh, yeah. Drakken will be pissed, might go on an evil rampage. Wouldn’t want that,” Shego said. The Possible parents shrugged and smiled. 

“You go on to wherever your lair is this time. We can meet up tonight,” Kim said. Then she grinned. “Actually, if you could tell me where your lair is, it’d make things easier in the future for me.”

“Yeah, no way, cupcake.” With a nod goodbye to the overtrusting parents (letting a villain in the house is one thing, but letting an older villain in a skin tight costume watch over your daughter at night is in a completely different ballpark of wrong), Shego left the Possible house. 

It wasn’t too terrible of a walk home. And if she hijacked a car, it’d go much faster.

******

“Where were you!” Drakken fumed. 

“I do have a life. One of us has to.” 

“Can you tell me why the part you stole for me is a fake?”

This made Shego stop. “A what?”

“A fake!”

 

Shego thought. “I did everything just as planned. Kim Possible was there but she didn’t switch the pieces when I was there, and I gave it to you as soon as you pulled me up.”

“Then…” Drakken’s face turned from wonder to realization to anger. “Dangit!” He facepalmed and groaned. “Ricky Jonas!”

Shego came to the same conclusion. “Ricky fucking Jonas.”

“What do we do now, Shego?”

She shrugged. “You can’t come up with another scheme destined for failure?” Drakken was too despondent to respond to her teasing. “Okay, well, you do some thinking, and I need to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect updates tomorrow because I have nothing to do! I'll be putting out twelve new chapters (if the story is long enough to do so), so I hope you're excited! Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and I will see you all later. Until next time~


	8. Kim

“Are you sure we should trust her?” her dad asked moments after Shego walked out of the door. 

“For now we can,” Kim replied. “She wasn’t lying when she said this benefits both of us. I don’t have to worry about passing out on the lawn, and she doesn’t have to worry about a villain showing up her and Drakken.”

“I’m not sure I trust her, Kimmie cub,” her mom said. “Even if she is protecting you.”

“It’s alright, Mom. I deal with Shego all the time.”

******

School had been the same as always. Go to class. Help Ron with projects or scold him for putting them off. There were no calls in the middle of the day, which was convenient. She entered cheer with caution and came out reassured. Monique’s theory was still a no-go. 

Of course, she couldn’t brag about this. That’d make it look like she was still thinking about it. 

Speaking of Monique, she had approached her on the matter. “Find out why Shego was after you yet?”

“Yeah. Boils down to her wanting to kill me one day.” 

Monique winced. “You should watch out for her, girl.”

“At the moment, she’s helping me out.”

“With what?”

“Another stalker who might want to kill me.”

Monique stared. “You really need to work on some sort of secret identity before someone murders you in your home. I really don’t know why you publicize your crime fighting lifestyle.”

“It got publicized for me,” Kim defended. 

“Mhm.” After a few moments, Monique said, “I really do think she likes you.”

Kim only rolled her eyes. 

Ron took the news as well as she had expected. “Shego’s on our side?!” Rufus gave a squeak that indicated the same shock.

“Kind of? We’ll probably still be fighting her and Drakken, but we don’t have to worry if Shego’s over at my place.” Ron’s jaw was open in a cartoonish manner and showed no signs of closing. “What?”

“This is Shego, Kim!” Ron shouted. “Plasma shooting, super dangerous Shego!”

“And this is about possibly coming to an understanding with one of our most violent opponents. Look, I understand why you’re worried,” she said when she noticed his concerned look. “But I need you to trust me on this. I really think she might be changing.”

“What, like, she might become our friend?” Ron asked. Kim nodded. “Alright. Well, if you can trust her, I guess I can.” Kim hugged him.

It was a calm day. No action of any sort. One of the rare days she could relax.

She was waiting in her room when Shego arrived. She was silent as she walked up to the roof, and beckoned Kim to follow. When they were on the roof and away from anyone who might listen (though Ron has wanted to meet up with Shego and judge her for himself, Kim had insisted that this wasn’t the wisest option, as Shego wasn’t exactly fond of Ron), Shego said, “The part I stole yesterday. It was a fake.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Oh.” She sounded more spiteful than usual. “I need to know what Jonas wants to do with it.”

“I wouldn’t know. I was just security,” Kim replied honestly.

“It’s a bit suspicious, don’t you think?”

“Well, what was Drakken planning?”

“How much attention do you think I pay to him?” Shego asked. “Look, if I find out, will you please try to find out what Jonas is up to?”

Kim looked at her skeptically. “You want to make another agreement already? Didn’t know you trusted me this much.” Shego glared. “It’s no big. I’ll see what I can do. Shake on it?”

She stuck out her hand in what she hoped was a friendly gesture. Shego stared at it before reaching out and shaking it. She half expected to be thrown off the roof, just from their usual dynamic, but Shego shook her hand and let go. 

“You’ll be the first to know what Drakken’s planning.”

“And you’ll be the first to know what Jonas is planning.” She hoped she could trust Shego to not ensnare her in some criminal plot. Like it or not, Kim was starting to enjoy the company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, guys! I'll start this off by thanking for the continued support, you all are so nice for your comments and kudos! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and we've got eleven more chapters coming out (and the story does look like it will run long enough for that)! Thank you for reading, guys, it means a lot to me. Expect the next chapter soon. Until next time~


	9. Shego

“What was the plan?” 

“Huh?”

“You heard me,” Shego said. “What was the plan? With the part that I now have to get again.”

Drakken excitedly brought out the blueprints and notes. The part would assist in generating an energy wave. This energy wave would alter the large majority of the population’s memories and willpower. “You’re going to brainwash them,” Shego said.

“Exactly!” Drakken exclaimed. “And then I will make them believe that I am the ruler of this world!”

“Where do I fit in?”

“Oh, you’ll be my police enforcer or something like that. Plenty of respect and power to abuse.”

That was future she could support. “Do you think anyone else know its capability?”

“It was advertised to the government to help solve crimes and find out terrorist plans by ‘convincing’ suspects to reveal all they know. The one Jonas has is a prototype that came out two years ago and was being shown as a collector’s item. I have no idea where the newest models are being hidden. I figured I could work with the prototype because I’m a genius.”

“But Jonas has money, and can hire scientists of his own.”

“Ah! I hate that guy!” 

Shego thought about this. She barely knew anything about Jonas, but from what she did know, it seemed entirely possible that he’d be evil. Keeping the real part hidden was shady, and rich men had a thing for getting more and more power.

That night, she went to meet Kim. “I’m sorry,” she started. She had been waiting on the roof. “Jonas wouldn’t explain anything to me. It seemed more like he was dodging my questions. I think he’s up to something, you were definitely right.”

“I think I have an idea,” Shego replied. “He might be building a machine that can control minds.”

Kim, to her credit, took this in stride, and said, “We need to stop his as soon as possible, then. Before we get mind controlled and stuff. That’d screw us over big time. I’ll bring Ron over and we can all put our heads together.”

“I don’t think two brain cells and a rodent are going to help us.” Kim glared at her. “Fine! Bring the buffoon, I’ll do all the work because you’ll be too distracted watching the buffoon.”

After Kim sent him a text, she said, “You shouldn’t be that mean to him. He’s a good guy and a great friend. And if we’re going to be friends now, you have to pretend to have manners.”

“Since when are we friends?” Kim shrugged. “In case you’ve forgotten, I’m the bad guy. I’m the one who wants to kill you one day purely for the challenge.”

“I’ve been fighting crime since middle school. I’ve seen criminals intent on enslaving or destroying the world change into good people. And yeah, I’m suspicious, but I’m trying to keep an open mind here.”

Heart of gold. “How would you sooner forgive me than Drakken when he’s just an idiot?”

“An idiot with a massive ego and something to prove,” Kim replied. “I forgave him a while ago, but I still stop whatever schemes he cooks up.”

“If he could take over the world with ego alone,” Shego mused. 

“We’d all be doomed,” Kim laughed.

Ron arrived in a few minutes and, though wary of the thief who joined them, was more than willing to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took longer than I expected. I'm so sorry. But the next couple of chapters are coming out quick, I already wrote them and just need to type them out. I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading! Thank you all for leaving kudos and comments, stuff like that really pushes me to write more for you all. Until next time~


	10. Kim

From her brief job with Jonas, she was able to give a rough sketch of parts of Jonas’s mansion. “He’s utterly paranoid. People everywhere. It’s not impossible, but it’ll be tough getting inside without being invited. And I don’t your approach is going to work a second time, Shego,” Kim said.

“Alright, we can do something other than skydive onto the roof,” she replied. Ron put no effort into hiding his look of relief.

On ground was a no go. Too many guards and other security. Cameras everywhere. Underground wouldn’t work much better, with no known passage running underneath the building. In the end, it was Ron who helped them get to their idea. “Maybe we should check with Wade? He’s always got some new tech.”

“Hey there! What do you need?” Wade said when he answered the call. Then, noticing the latest addition to their team, said, “Uh, Kim?”

“I’m on your side,” Shego replied, rolling her eyes.

“We can trust her on this,” Kim said. “Remember Jonas?”

“Ricky Jonas? How could I not? He’s the highest paying customer we’ve had! You were hired as extra security for an engine part. What about him?”

“His motives for keeping the part aren’t pure. We could be looking at him brainwashing the world. We need to get the real part from him, but we need to find out where it is and how we can get in.”

“I’ll hack into his security cameras and look for hidden areas. As far as getting in, I think I have an idea.” With a few clicks, the screen changed from Wade to a skintight, black outfit. “It’s in your size already, Kim, but I can make ones for Ron and Shego. It’s made of material darker than black. If I can shut off the lights for a few minutes, you guys could slip in unseen.”

“How’d you get your hands on that stuff?” Shego asked. 

“NASA was more than willing to help after all the help Kim gave them,” Wade replied.

“Perks of doing favors. You don’t have to steal,” Kim said when she noticed Shego looking at her. 

Wade promised to send them an outline of the mansion once he got it so they could plan a route. As for the suits, those would come in a week, when they would put the plan into motion. Lights out for ten minutes at the most, where they would steal the part and get out. They’d destroy it, and that’d be the end of the Team Possible plus one arrangement. 

Kim wasn’t sure how she felt about that. Or rather, she was, but she wasn’t ready to admit it. Part of her would be relieved. Shego on her own was stubborn and would lash out quite often just for the amusement of doing so. Not exactly the best person to work with. 

But this was a small part of her. 

It was possible she might miss her. It was inevitable they’d see each other. But not in the way Kim would like. She liked sitting on the roof with her until she had to go to bed. She liked the company when she was doing homework. Shego was far from silent during those times. She glance over at Kim’s work and gag. 

“What?”

“I don’t know what’s worse. The fact that school still disgusts me and I’m twenty eight, or that you look like you’re as smart as everyone else in your family.”

“You’re only twenty eight?” That earned a death glare. “I mean, what’s wrong with being smart?” Shego looked far less offended by that. 

“Nothing. It justs makes the Possible family the perfect family, which might be the most gag-worthy thing I’ve heard.” Kim cocked an eyebrow. “What’s that face?”

“Do you want to talk?”

“Usually when I talk you tell me to be quiet.”

“That’s because I really don’t care what celebrities are doing with their lives,” Kim retorted. “I meant, I think you need to get some stuff off your chest. How often can you just vent? I can’t imagine Drakken being intelligent company.”

Shego chuckled. “I’ve had more intriguing discussions with houseplants.”

“Exactly! What’s the harm in talking to me?”

“Well, at least the houseplants don’t reply.”

“I can listen.”

Shego looked as though she was going to refuse. Kim was positive she was going to refuse. And then…

“Alright. But not everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, told you I'd be quick. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! All the support you guys give me is amazing and so appreciated. Expect another chapter soon. Until next time~


	11. Shego

“Team Go. The perfect picture of a dysfunctional superhero family,” she began. What was she doing? Kim was listening with rapt attention. “We weren’t born super, despite what certain sources will have you believe. It was a small meteor that crashed in our backyard. The parents were out, and it was just me and my brothers. We lived in a secluded area, so we were the only ones affected.

“Our parents came back as soon as the found out the house was on fire. All of our powers are linked to our emotions. We were all afraid, but mine was the only truly destructive power. They were scared at first, but this was around the time a bunch of villains started popping up. Everyone was paranoid. The powers didn’t help our case. The visible effects,” she motioned to her skin, “made us pariahs.”

“Sounds like a villain origin story,” Kim said.

“We just have to get through the hero stuff. It changed when our school was attacked. Crusader was his name. Holy terrorist. He put a few dozen bombs in our school and a few dozen guards keeping us out. Mego and Wego were too young to be in our school, but me and Hego were enough. With some plasma and super strength, we went from outcasts to heroes. We were loved for our powers. Hego got the bright idea to make a superhero team. Mom and Dad loved that idea, and Team Go was born.

“It was fun for at first, but after awhile, it lost the appeal. Every single person in that city only liked us when we were useful. I owed them nothing. So I quit. Never wanted to keep fighting my family, though, so I moved around the world and ended up here.”

“Why didn’t your brothers follow your lead?”

“Hego loves the attention more than he cares to admit, and he genuinely cares about saving people. He’s like the egotistical male version of you. Mego loves the attention too much to stop. And the twins are young. Who knows what they’ll do.” Shego shrugged.

“So, why are you so bothered with my family?” Kim asked.

“Keep in mind my parents love us as long as we’re heroes. Before that it was nothing but neglect. You’re Kim Possible. Nothing you can’t do, and you don’t have powers or the burden of shitty parents.”

“You’re jealous.” Shego didn’t reply. She didn’t have to confirm this. “Look..”

“Part of the deal was you wouldn’t say anything,” Shego interrupted. “I came clean, you can trust me a bit more, and,” she checked the clock, “It’s time for me to do guard duty.” She gave a smirk and a wave and made to climb out the window. 

“You can talk to me about anything,” Kim said. She gave Shego an almost pleading look. “We’re friends.”

She didn’t respond or spare a second glance. On the roof she dared to think about the implications of befriending Kim. The implications she went over time and time again. The fighting. How it would never last. So many secrets. 

She was a sweet kid.

Who fought crime, which was Shego’s one source of income and favorite pass time.

She wasn’t an unbearable teenager.

She was a teenager though, and the age difference would be strange. 

Shego already considered her something more. She couldn’t hate Kim. How could anyone once you got past the annoying drive to do good no matter what? She was, dare Shego admit it, sweet. Nice. 

Something moved in the shadows, and her eyes snapped to follow whatever it was. The light was still on in Kim’s room, but she didn’t alert her. She kept her eyes peeled and noticed someone in all black. Thin. Average height. Perfect description.

Shego hopped from the roof and landed, not caring that she wasn’t silent. Whoever it was turned to her in a fighting stance. “Shego,” he snarled. 

Her arms lit up in plasma. She didn’t say anything as she fired a few blasts at him, which he ran ahead of. This wasn’t Kim, she wasn’t going to hold back. “Not in the mood for banter?” he asked. More plasma answered that question. 

Fights were a familiar dance between Shego and Kim. Fluid motions punctuated by occasional hits. This man was jagged, full of jagged and clumsy moves. It was embarrassing to think he had taken down Kim, but he moved fast enough to make up for his faults. 

Whatever tricks he used on Kim, he was too scared to use on her. Once his sleeve caught on fire, he ran. Shego glared after him, not wanting to follow in case he had someone run and ambush Kim. She glanced at Kim’s window. She was standing at it, waving for Shego to talk to her. “What’s up, princess?” she asked.

Ignoring the pet name, Kim said, “Who was that?”

“My guess is the guy who knocked you out. He might be sending someone else so I’m not going after him.”

“I am capable of taking care of myself.”

“Alright cupcake. Whatever you say.” 

Kim didn’t argue, and when Shego slipped back onto the roof, she thought she heard Kim say, “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Thank you all for your continued support, it means the world to me. The next chapter will hopefully be posted soon. Until next time~


	12. Kim

Shego was gone when Kim woke up. It was disappointing, but Kim was expecting it. The weekend gave her time to catch up on school work and to study the Jonas mansion more. Ron stopped by with Rufus to do the same. 

“Where’s Shego?” he asked, trying to look as though he was paying close attention to the map despite his boredom.

“Asleep, hopefully. Whoever knocked me out came back. She stayed all night.”

Ron stared at her. “You really trust her?”

“I do.” She didn’t hesitate to say this.

“It’s weird,” he admitted. “Really weird, but I’ll try to trust her too.” Kim smiled at him and they continued their work. “I don’t think she likes me much, though.”

“You think?” Ron gave her a look and she laughed. “I think you’ll grow on her sooner or later.”

She had gotten her suit from Wade that day. The other two were still being made, but she tested the material outside at night while Shego watched her. “I can barely see you,” Shego said in awe. “If it’s pitch black for those ten minutes, your nerd friend did damn near perfect with those.”

“He’s good like that,” Kim shrugged. If she looked at her gloved hands, they looked photoshopped into the world. 

Whoever was after Kim didn’t appear for the next few nights. Shego would keep her company in the final stretch of senior year homework, which ran well into the late hours of the night. Then she’d slip onto the roof.

Kim was sleeping better, though she never told anyone this. Especially not Monique, who had taken to teasing Kim now that her and Shego were friendly.

The week passed with minimal calls for help. Wade had sent the new uniforms to Kim and she set the plan in motion. Once they were dressed, Wade got them a ride to a mile away from the mansion (a group of college kids she helped out before were happy to lend their van). They trekked on foot to the mansion, walking in thickets of woods and keeping an eye out for any wandering guard. Shego was silent the entire time. Kim was almost certain Shego had forgotten she wasn’t alone until she spared a glare at Ron whenever he made noise.

They reached the mansion, which was lit up by two searchlights and the spots of flashlights. They huddled into a space which they checked and double checked to confirm that it was a blind spot. “Wade,” Kim whispered into her kimmunicator, “We’re ready to go.” 

“Got it, Kim.” On cue, the lights went out, and many of the guards voiced their confusion. In this confusion, they climbed the wall and jumped back to the ground. The guards had gathered around one of the posts, fiddling with a control panel. With the light focused away from them, they were able to get into the now unlocked mansion.

As was expected, there were still security guards inside with flashlights. Shego walked ahead and knocked out any guards they approached. Kim stayed with Ron, keeping track of where they were. According to the footage that Wade got, the part would be in the basement. The hidden door leading there was in a panel in the kitchen. 

After feeling around against the kitchen walls, Ron found the door. They walked through together. The hallway they entered led them to a small room, where there was a pedestal holding a small machine. “Looks like he already got started,” Shego said. She grabbed the machine. “We don’t have the time to take it apart,” she explained. “I’ll wreck it once we’re out of here.”

They slipped out with no opposition and two minutes to spare. Shego spiked the machine onto the ground and shot it with plasma. “Well, Kimmie, thank you for doing business with me.”

“The pleasure was all mine,” Kim retorted. There were hundreds of things she wanted to say. She didn’t think Shego was evil. She didn’t want to fight Shego for the law. She would miss the company at night. 

Instead, they both remained silent. Ron could feel the tension and settled with talking to Rufus, who also ignored the awkward elephant sitting between Kim and Shego. When their ride dropped Ron and Kim off at her house, he said, “I’m a little relieved we don’t have to work with her anymore.”

Kim shrugged. 

“Anyway, I guess we can look forward to stopping her and Drakken soon, right?”

“Yeah. Probably by Tuesday,” Kim replied. 

It was late, and she was tired. She slipped into bed to fall asleep, but could only lay awake, looking at the ceiling for hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh I'm so tired. I think, as far as my writing goes, I'm almost finished with the story. I'm guessing there will be around 25 chapters. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Expect another chapter tonight. Thanks for all the support, as always. Until next time~


	13. Shego

Drakken had given up on the brainwashing scheme, so it wasn’t exactly surprising when he dropped a picture over the magazine Shego was reading. “And this is?”

“It’s a Russian creation,” Drakken replied. “The UN deemed it unethical for other uses, so Russia plans to destroy it and all records of it this weekend. It can recognize and recreate any face onto someone else’s for two days.”

“Lemme guess, we get this, I kidnap the president, and you act in his place and manage to become dictator?”

“Too close minded, Shego,” Drakken chided annoyingly. “I was thinking you kidnap Amar Hajjad, the man who owns most of the oil in Saudi Arabia. With that power behind us, we’d be able to do anything!”

Shego nodded. “Not bad, Dr. D. I’ll get it tonight.”

She could practically feel Kim showing up and stopping them before the week was through, but she didn’t say that. 

That night, Drakken flew her to the specified government science center, where she slipped in and out with the machine. It was a screen with a camera above it and a scanner below it. Thin metal bands looked like they would attach around a head. If Team Possible caught wind of what they were doing, they didn’t act yet.

The next few days were spent with Drakken fiddling around with the controls as Shego got back onto a normal sleep schedule. Her and Kim had come to the unspoken agreement that, now the threat of someone coming for her was recognized and could be dealt with by her, Shego was no longer needed.

Her nights felt empty now, oddly enough.

“It looks like you have to manually scan normal people’s faces,” Drakken said. “As for anyone in the public eye, I just need to search them. Look! I can become you!” Drakken turned the screen to her, which had one of her mugshots pulled up.

“Fascinating,” Shego drawled.

“Here’s phase two,” Drakken began. “Hajjad will be in DC for a conference with the president. After this is over, he’ll be going to staying at the Avery Georgetown. We’ll break in, and after I, disguised as Hajjad, take his place and go through any notes he has, you’ll bring him back to our lair.”

“What do we do with him after that?” Shego asked. 

“We keep him here, and you’ll occasionally come back to bring him supplies. He’ll be held for ransom in the event we get caught.”

“Wait, you’re going to pretend to be one of the richest, most powerful men in the world, and you aren’t going to hire someone to do that?”

“Who else would I be able to trust, Shego?” Drakken whined.

“Literally anyone else if it’s not me when it comes to babysitting!” Shego replied. Drakken pouted, and Shego sighed. “We’ll figure that part after we get him, alright?” 

“Fine.”

Amar Hajjad’s travels in DC was publicized to some extent. Drakken was beginning to learn simple phrases in Arabic in preparation. They were staying under an alias in a local motel in DC, which was booked for the week to avoid suspicion. 

Shego led Drakken to Hajjad’s room around midnight, guiding him on how to avoid detection. She had lifted a keycard from one of Hajjad’s guards earlier, which she now used to get them in.

“Hey there!”

“Kim Possible!” Drakken yelled. Shego lunged at Kim and Ron jumped to the side. “How’d you find us!”

Shego had Kim pinned to the ground, but Kim kneed her in the gut and switched positions with her. “The UN sent me a message with some video footage,” Kim said. “How could I not recognize you two?” 

Shego’s arms lit up with plasma, and Kim leapt off of her. Shego kicked at Kim’s side, then sent a sweeping kick at her legs, which she jumped over. Kim ran to the wall and kicked off of it, sending a kick at Shego’s head. Shego caught her and twisted her leg, then threw her to the ground. 

“Shego, the buffoon is trying to get the machine!” Drakken shouted.

“Kim, don’t let Shego kill me please!” Ron whined, slapping at Drakken’s arms.

“That’s what I’m doing,” Kim replied, getting up as she started sending punches towards Shego. Shego dodged them and punched Kim’s stomach. 

Drakken’s shout of rage surprised them both, and Ron was running away with the machine in hand. Drakken ran after him, out of the room. Kim went to follow, but Shego grabbed her by the arm. “Have you been safe?”

“What? Yeah.”

“Good.” Shego caught her breath and dusted off her clothes. “Should we go after them?”

“Probably,” Kim sighed. “How’ve you been?”

“Fantastic. Drakken’s plans are half baked and idiotic, life is truly perfect,” Shego said, not needing to hope that Kim caught onto the layers of sarcasm.

“You should just tell me whenever Drakken comes up with something, it’d make my life easier,” Kim replied with a smile. 

“That’d take the fun out of this,” Shego replied. Kim’s smile widened, which Shego took as an accomplishment.

“I guess you’re right. We should go after them.” 

Shego wasn’t surprised when Kim and Ron got away with the machine and the police had caught Drakken. Shego managed to steal a car and get back to the lair. As she was deciding when she would break Drakken out (oh god, a week with utter silence would be amazing), she got a text from an unknown number. It read, “Meet Kim at her house tonight. Something happened.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even put the usual stuff because I'm so tired but you all know what I'd say. Thank you. Until next time~


	14. Kim

“Someone broke in,” was how her dad greeted her when she got back home. Wade had arranged for a member of the UN to fly the machine back to Russia. She and Ron were brought back to their own homes. 

“Is everyone okay? Was anything taken?” Kim asked. 

“Nothing we’ve noticed, but this was left for you.” He handed Kim a letter. “Did anything happy recently, Kimmie cub?”

“Nothing I didn’t already take care of,” Kim muttered. She opened the envelope to find a handwritten letter addressed to her. Her dad looked over her shoulder as she read it aloud. “You think you stopped me. You didn’t. I have no desire to kill you, but if you get in my way again I will not hesitate to do so. We are watching you, Kim Possible.”

“I think you need to stop fighting crime, Kim.”

“What? You’re joking,” Kim said, trying to laugh. Her dad responded with a serious look. “I can’t just stop.”

“Your mother and I are well aware that this wasn’t the safest job, but we knew you could handle it,” he explained. “But this could get out of hand. Unless you’re sure you can keep our family and yourself safe, you need to stop.”

Kim thought for a minute and said, “I think I have an idea.”

Wade was able to find Shego’s cell number and tell her to come to Kim’s house. She was hanging from Kim’s window. “There is a front door.”

“Yeah, but the window is quicker.” She sat on Kim’s bed. “What happened?”

Kim handed her the letter. “Someone broke in.”

“Same guy who knocked you out?” Shego asked, rereading it.

“I’d assume so,” Kim answered.

“I can start staying here at night again.”

“I figured. But we need to figure out who’s behind this.”

“We? I thought I’d just be keeping guard.” Before Kim could reply, Shego said, “I don’t mind. Teaming up with you wasn’t as unbearable as I thought it’d be.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Besides,” Shego ignored her, “I have an idea. Ricky Jonas.”

“Rich recluse. Makes sense. How do we stop him?”

“You’re the one who’s annoyingly good at foiling plans, princess,” Shego replied with a smile.

“Right,” Kim said, drumming her fingers on the nightstand next to her bed. She sat next to Shego who shifted over slightly. “I don’t think we should break into his mansion again. Too many people, and if we end up being wrong we could get arrested.”

“It’s not as bad as you think.”

“We could let him come to us,” Kim offered.

“That could work. We’d need to be prepared, though. And if he broke in when you were on a mission, we should expect something similar on the next call.”

“That makes things easy, then. Get Drakken to create a distraction; nothing serious, just something I could send Ron to stop. We stay here.”

“Clever,” Shego muttered. “Drakken will be easy to convince if I tell him I’ll take out Jonas.”

Kim yawned. “Glad to be working with you again, Shego.”

“Oh god, it’s late,” Shego said. “Go to sleep, Kimmie. I’ll talk to Drakken.”

“Thanks Shego.” She climbed onto the roof and Kim laid down and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Shego was there in the morning. Kim felt obligated to spare her the embarrassment of dealing with her parents, so she brought a mug of coffee up to her. “Thanks, princess.”

“No problem. Did anyone show up?”

“No, but you were only asleep for three hours, I think.” Kim sighed and rubbed her eyes. “At least you’re gonna be ready or college.”

“You should get back to your lair,” Kim replied. “Ask Drakken to do something stupid.”

“Won’t take much convincing,” Shego said. “I’ll be back here tonight.”

Kim watched as she jumped down. She thought for a moment about whether or not she should offer her a ride, but went against it. She’d probably enjoy the chance to break the law, even if it was just her stealing a car.

“Did we get everything worked out?” her dad asked when she came downstairs to get ready for school. 

“I think so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super tired. No more updates for the night, although I hope to get five more chapters in. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Until next time~


	15. Shego

“What’s the latest scheme, Dr. D?” Shego asked when she woke up from her nap. She didn’t have the energy to get to her bed, and passed out on the couch. Drakken was loud enough to wake her up.

Drakken, who was looking for something to eat, said, “Nothing yet. Why?”

“Think of something, then.” Shego stretched her arms out. “If you set up a distraction, I’ll be able to stop Jonas from ever bothering you again.”

“How do you plan to do that?” he asked.

“I can’t go into detail, so you’re gonna have to trust me on this one. This Friday, do something. Anything. It doesn’t have to be serious, but I’m going to find Jonas when he least expects us.”

Drakken pondered over this, then said, “Alright. I’ll work something out.”

Drakken came up with something simple and almost brilliant in how easy it was to foil (though Shego wouldn’t admit this). It was an old fashioned bank robbery in Middleton, which Ron should be able to stop with the help of the police (Drakken didn’t know this, of course).

She found herself enjoying spending time with Kim. Kim started telling her about the arbitrary things that happened in her normal life, and Shego was content to listen. Shego began opening up to Kim a bit more about little things. Better memories from the past, ranging from childhood memories to heists she pulled off years ago.

“Is your most impressive accomplishment the fact you’ve committed crimes in every continent?” Kim asked, amused. 

“No, I’m not the first to do that.”

“Is it going to be killing me?”

Shego considered this. “It would’ve been.”

“Would’ve?”

“You’ve grown on me. It’d be a shame if I killed the only person I can talk to,” Shego admitted. 

“That’s sweet,” Kim laughed. “Maybe you need a social life.”

“I have one,” she replied. “Usually when I go on vacations. Men across the world love me.” Kim stuck out her tongue and Shego continued. “Really, I guess bad girl is a kink nearly everyone has.”

“Please stop, that’s way too much information.”

Shego laughed. “Of course perfect Kim Possible is a prude. Hey, if I had to deal with Ron sending you heart eyes all the time, this is only fair.”

“Ron and I only dated for a few months,” Kim replied, rolling her eyes. 

Shego wasn’t quite sure why she immediately held onto the fact that Kim was single, but she did. “Please, there is nothing more disgusting to watch than a kid with no chance believing he has one.”

Kim was about to protest, then faltered and said, “You aren’t wrong, but Ron is a great friend.”

Shego shrugged. “I’ll take your word for it.”

Kim would be graduating soon. Shego could sense the waves of excited anxiety seeping off of her. Shego was happy for her, of course. She almost wanted to tell Kim she’d follow her to whichever college she chose for the sole purpose of causing trouble. The only reason she didn’t was because she wasn’t positive she was kidding. 

This started with her caring. She was hoping it would end by the time she could rest assured that Kim was safe. But she didn’t think she’d want to leave once she was. 

Drakken was checking and double checking his plans. “If you showed this much dedication with everything else, maybe you would actually win at something,” Shego commented. Drakken grumbled in reply. 

Kim was starting to teach Ron some simple combat moves and, with Kim’s begging, Shego gave Ron details about the heist and the flaws with it. Kim was making sure Wade discussed the matter with the police, framing it as rumors as opposed to a set up. 

The only interruption was a run in with DNAmy on Kim’s part, which left Drakken in some sort of jealous mood for the rest of the day. 

Then they set the plan in motion. Drakken robbed the bank and made sure everyone knew Shego, who was hiding in Kim’s room, was with him. Ron was there in minutes. “Is it weird I kinda want to see him mess up?” Shego asked as they watched the development. Kim glared at her and she said, “What? Mama wants a raise.”

Kim rolled her eyes and nudged her. She checked outside. There was nobody. They were both on edge. Kim was checking the window every five seconds. Shego patted her on the shoulder, hoping it would sooth her annoying pacing.

Jonas didn’t show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so tired but I will upload four more chapters after this one (and that's not even the end, it's just the last scheduled update at the moment). Thank you all for reading and for your continued support. I hope you enjoyed, and I will see you in the next chapter. Until next time~


	16. Kim

“What the hell?” Shego stared at her, open eyed. “What?”

“You cursed. I’m shocked.”

“We have to come up with a completely different plan now,” she groaned.

Shego patted her on the arm. “Calm down, cupcake, you won’t think straight if you’re pissed off.”

“Right,” Kim said, ignoring how utterly grateful she was that Shego had taken the position of voice of reason. “Jonas said if I got in the way again, he’d kill me.”

“So we make him want to kill you.”

“I’m not shocked you sound nonchalant, which is concerning.”

“Ask the nerd friend to hack into Jonas’s private accounts. He’d have to document this somewhere.”

By the time Ron got back to the Possible house (and was briefed on the disappointment), Wade was going through everything he could find. “This is going to be harder than I expected, Kim,” he said. “I might need a few days.”

“Not a problem,” Kim sighed. “Thanks, Wade.”

“Hey, KP, since we did a decent job today, we should go to Bueno Nacho.”

Kim could feel Shego’s judgement weight down on her. She ignored this and replied, “Alright.”

“Why would you subject your body to that stuff. That’s not even good fast food,” Shego said.

“Do you want to come with us?” Kim asked. “I’ll pay.”

“You’re driving.”

Kim was glad Shego came, even if Ron looked apprehensive (thought it was clear he was trying to hide it). Shego only ordered nachos because, as she phrased it, “What? You offered to buy me food, princess, I’m taking advantage,” but she barely ate any of it once she saw Rufus dive into Ron’s food. 

“What?” he asked while munching away. 

“I can’t believe you dated him.”

Kim didn’t reply and instead stole some of her food. “How are you going to explain to Drakken that you didn’t get rid of Jonas?”

“I’ll tell him that this was phase one of a two step plan and he did spectacularly.” Shego grinned. “It works when he has the intelligence of a six year old occasionally.”

Ron inhaled the food in his mouth and asked, “Hey, since you’re basically better than Drakken in every way, why aren’t you in charge?”

“For many reasons I would never reveal at risk of losing all advantages I have,” Shego answered. “Also, it’s none of your business.”

Ron shrugged and kept eating as Rufus stole some of Shego’s food. Kim had been looking at her phone under the table, talking to Monique.

Monique: hey, i saw your girl was involved i another robbery. howd that go?  
Kim: shes a friend  
Kim: and ron took care of it  
Monique: good job stoppable  
Monique: we need to hang sometime, girl, its been forever  
Kim: ill see what i can do. things are intense right now  
Monique: fair enough. say hi to your girlfriend for me when you get the chance :P  
Kim: not my girlfriend. not gay

After on and Rufus devoured all of the food, Kim drove them home. Shego joined her back at her house, considering it was already late. “Why were you blushing during that glorified snack run?”

“Huh?”

“You were on your phone. Got a boyfriend?” Shego teased. 

“Ha, no,” Kim replied. “Just a friend of mine, Monique.”

“A girlfriend?”

“Why does everyone think that?”

“What?”

“Nothing. I’m straight.” She shook her head. “I don’t think I’ll need a bodyguard tonight. Jonas isn’t showing up unless I screw him up again.”

“Guess you’re right.”

“Do you need a ride back to the lair?”

“And give away the location? No way,” Shego snorted. “I’ll find a way. See you later, Kimmie.”

“See you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The three remaining chapters will be put up tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed, and thanks so much for reading and leaving your support. Until next time~


	17. Shego

She didn’t go back to the lair. Something was telling her to stay. So when Kim looked away, she ducked into shrubs and shadows and climbed back onto the roof.

Nobody showed up for the night, and she left as soon as the sun rose. Drakken was still up, and drilled her with questions on what happened to Jonas and if he did good. She assured him that, even if he was stopped, it all went according to plan and more planning would have to go into stopping Jonas permanently.

A ten hour nap followed, which was spectacular.

She woke up to a dozen texts from Kim (she considered blocking her number out of spite, but went against it) asking if she was able to fight Jonas with her on short notice in case Wade couldn’t get into his accounts in time. Over a dozen texts for that.

Of course she’d be worried enough to do that.

Shego was no longer needed to protect Kim. She felt a bit off now with the free time. She even felt lonely now that she could only talk to Kim through texts, most of which she felt would be too strange to send. Having positive relationships was hard. 

Especially now that she knew she had to break that off if she wanted to continue her career unhindered.

Despite all desires to stop, old habits die hard.

Every night she was up on Kim’s roof, gone by sunrise. Nothing happened, but she felt better knowing Kim was safe.

On the fourth night of her doing this, Kim joined her. Shego had tried to hide as soon as she heard motio; she was dangling off the side of the roof by her fingertips when Kim said, “This is borderline obsessive, Shego.”

She pulled herself up, more than a little embarrassed and very grateful it was dark enough to hide her blush. “When did you see me?”

“I didn’t,” she replied. “Wade set up security cameras. We’ve noticed you’ve been showing up lately.

“Why didn’t you confront me earlier?” Save her from more embarrassment.

“I, well,” Kim faltered. Then she walked to three different spots. Each time she departed for the next, there was a faint click.

“What are you doing?”

Turning off the cameras.” There was a third click. “I want this to be private.”

“Usually doesn’t end well for me.” Interrogations and whatnot. The extravagant life of a criminal.

“I appreciate your concern,” Kim began. She sounded like she was choosing each word carefully.

“So formal.”

“I just, you don’t need to keep doing this.”

“I’m just trying to help.”

“I know, I know, but I’m safe for now,” she said quickly. “I still don’t know why you even started this.”

“Because you’re Kim Possible!” Kim stuttered a bit, taken by surprise at the sudden outburst. “Don’t look shocked,” Shego continued. “Because you’re Kim fucking Possible, and you’re on a dozen hit lists, and maybe I was worried about you!”

“Sh!” Kim threw her hand over Shego’s mouth and they stood still. “There’s no reason to yell.” Shego glared at her and grabbed her wrist so she could pull it away. “I know it’s not the safest job.”

“No shit. I’m worried about you.”

“I know!” Kim whispered sharply. “But I’m safe at the moment, and this is getting weird.”

“Pardon me for being concerned that you have a death wish.”

“Shego.”

“If I have to put up with all your crap about opening up and being honest with each other, you need to understand that I’m fucking worried about you.”

“Respect my privacy!” Kim burst. Shego covered her mouth and they stood still for a few seconds. Slowly, she pulled back. “Respect my privacy, Shego. We’re still going to talk and I’m going to be safe and you won’t have to worry about me.”

She didn’t know how to argue with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters. They will be done today. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. We are nearing the end, though I still don't have a definitive chapter count. Regardless, thank you for reading and thank you for your support, and I hope you will join me for the next chapter. Until next time~


	18. Kim

Shego left after that. Kim turned the cameras on and went back to bed. When she went over the footage, she found that Shego stuck by their agreement.

She was having trouble sleeping. She blamed school and Jonas.

Crime in Middleton was stagnant. She had a working theory that Jonas was secretly going from villain to villain and having them stay out of his way, whether it be by money or violence

On was torn between being content and offended with the current plan. For effectiveness (and revenge on Shego’s part), Kim and Shego would team up, and Ron would stay back. His mood fluctuated between being glad he was safe and pissed off because he wasn’t good enough to be relied on. In the end, though, he understood.

Monique had taken a keen interest in the plan. She had listened patiently when Kim explained everything and didn’t tease, to her credit, but she fooled herself into thinking that Kim would end up with Shego. 

“You’ve only ever seen me and her fight,” Kim said. “How is that love?”

“Love is a strong word for this,” she replied. “But something’s changed. You light up when you mention her.”

Kim rolled her eyes.

By the end of an oddly uneventful week, Kim got a text from Shego.

Shego: Can I come over tonight?  
Kim: why?  
Shego: I just want to talk to you  
Kim: theres this new thing actually, called cell phones  
Shego: Ha  
Shego: Funny  
Shego: I’m returning to wanting to kill you  
Shego: Face to face is my preferred method of talking to people, kid  
Kim: thats fair. room or roof?  
Shego: Room

Her parents were so used to Shego stopping by, they merely waved her away when she told them she would be over soon.

Of course, Shego climbed in through the window, because it was so utterly Shego. “Been a while, princess.”

“Whats up?”

Shego groaned. “Jumping right into it, awesome. Wonderful.” She took a few steps with her hands held over her head as she mumbled something.

“What?”

“I’d like to apologize,” she said, almost too fast to understand.

“Oh. Okay.”

“I was worried about you. I am,” Shego said. “But I haven’t had anyone to worry about in years, and it takes some getting used to. Even if you are more than capable of taking care of yourself.”

“It’s okay,” Kim replied. “Maybe I should invest in a secret identity.”

“No shit.”

There was a comfortable silence where Shego sat on her bed. “Still no luck with Jonas,” Kim said.

“Because that’d be too way too easy. This is why I’m a criminal. It’s way easier to steal than it is to fight crime.”

“Great motive, Shego.”

“Tropical vacations are good too,” she mused. “Try to get one of those with all of your favors.”

“I think that’d be unethical.

Shego sighed. “You’re such a goody two-shoes.”

“Mhm.” Kim rubbed her eyes. “You should get going. It’s late.”

“We need to stop meeting in the middle of the night.”

Kim nodded and asked, “You won’t be stopping by without notice, right?”

“No. You can trust me.”

“Yeah. I know I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for the continued support. Until next time~


	19. Shego

She kept her word. She started getting more sleep, and tried to remember that Kim was safe. 

The source of her worry finally made a move. “Albany,” was the first thing Kim said when Shego picked up her phone. “Jonas set up twenty bombs around the city.”

Wade had gotten her a helicopter ride to New York. The pilot was a military official which made small talk hilarious. “Any clue what he could be up to?” Shego asked.

“You’re the felon, you tell me.”

“Ouch. Not even going to think about it?” He didn’t reply and Shego huffed. 

She landed minutes after Kim. “We need to defuse the bombs and find Jonas.”

“He did the dirty work himself?”

“I don’t know,” Kim replied, holding onto Shego’s arm as a crowd of people moved past them. “The city is being evacuated, which will make things tough for a little bit.”

“Fantastic. Who goes after Jonas and who defuses the bombs?”

Kim held up a small device. “Wade made this a while back. I’ll be able to take care of the bombs, you can find Jonas.” A few soldiers followed Kim. Shego glanced around and found she was left entirely to her own devices.

Now for the hard part. If she was Jonas, where would she be? Kim had sent her a map pointing out every bomb. Reasonably, Jonas would be in a few areas that would be safe from the explosions. There were a few houses in the Dudley Heights region, clubs in Greenwich Village, and a few office buildings in Downtown Albany. With the leftover cars, travel was easy.

Her first pick was Downtown Albany, and though Jonas was nowhere to be found, she did shovel some money into her pockets. Old habits.

Next was Dudley Heights, which was not only empty, but void of anything of value.

Then Greenwich Village. Jonas was sitting with his legs sprawled out on one of the couches in a club. In one hand was a half empty bottle of beer, in the other a cell phone.

“Ricky Jonas in a club in Greenwich Village,” Shego said. “Wait until the papers catch wind of this.”

“What are you implying?”

“Are you a bit light in your loafers?” Shego asked. “Do you wear sensible shoes?”

“Old fashioned. Much more subtle than any phrase today,” Jonas said. “Neither here nor there. Don’t you have a reputation to uphold? Working with Ms. Possible could ruin that?”

“The enemy of my enemy is my friend,” she shrugged.

“I couldn’t offer to hire you for thrice whatever Dr. Drakken is paying you?”

Oh. Thrice. That was an attractive offer. “You seem like too much of a tool.” Her arm lit up with plasma.

“What a shame.” He clicked something on his phone, and two henchmen jumped down from the ceiling. Shego turned around and shot plasma at them both. One leapt to the side, but the other was hit and fell back, shouting as flames climbed across his clothes.

As the remaining henchman fought her, Jonas strolled out of the club. Shego pushed the henchman to the floor and kicked him, then ran after Jonas.

Then a sharp pain in her neck made her fumble and trip. Her vision went from hazy to black. 

She woke up immediately, or later, as her perception of time felt warped and she was in a different room. Her hands were tied between her back, and she was tied to a chair. Someone was behind her. She coughed and asked, “Who?” faintly. Her throat was dry.

“Shego?” came Kim’s hoarse reply. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter for a while! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Until next time!


	20. Chapter 20: Kim

She sighed with relief when she heard Shego’s voice. They were back to back. “What happened to you?” she asked.

Kim recounted her story. She and the soldiers had split up into groups to disarm the bombs. To her knowledge, they were all taken care of. As she was taking care of one of the last bombs, a swarm of henchmen attacked her. As she was fending them off, someone shot her in the neck and she was knocked out.

“I found Jonas. He got away and a few henchmen attacked me, too. Then I was knocked out.” Shego groaned and struggled behind her. “Where are we?”

“Somewhere owned by Jonas, I’d guess,” Kim replied. She pulled her hands as far from each other as they’d go. Her gloves had been taken. “I think they took my gadgets.”

“Which I always tell Drakken to do, but no, that’s not fair,” Shego scowled. “Sorry. What do we do now?”

“Try burning the ropes off.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Now’s not the time to be considerate,” Kim said. She felt heat on her wrists and she bit her lip to prevent from an outburst. Just as it was almost unbearable, it stopped, and she snapped the rope. Shego burned her ropes off and Kim untied her own. As they got up, Shego grabbed her arms. “What?”

“I’m sorry if it hurt,” Shego said, examining the reddish wrists. “Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine. What about you?” Kim looked at her face, bruised and scratched. She reached out and, as she hesitated, Shego pushed her face into Kim’s open hand. Kim blushed and said, “You still look like a badass.”

Shego grinned at her and Kim’s heart sped up. This was adrenaline, probably. The after affect of fighting. Certainly, she wanted to hurt whoever did this to Shego. “I’m fine.”

Kim looked around the room. It was barely lit and extremely cramped. The only door was locked. Kim kicked under the lock and the door swung open. “No guard,” Kim said, peering down a narrow hallway.

“That’s just suspicious,” Shego replied. Her arms were covered in green flames that cast a better light on the room. Vents made up the ceiling. The hallway was the same. “I’m getting a bad feeling about this.”

“C’mon,” Kim said. “Let’s not stick around to see what those are for.” She had more than a few guesses.

At the end of the hallway was another door, also locked. Kim tried kicking this one down too, but it was reinforced and much stronger. Shego tried her hand at it, and managed to dent the door. “I can burn it down,” she said. 

Her hands were pressed against the metal door, plasma and flames erupting off of her, when a speaker turned on and the voice of Jonas said, “You’re up sooner than we expected.”

“We?” Kim whispered.

“Probably hired doctors to put us under,” Shego replied, sweat dripping off her face.

“I gave you your warning, Ms. Possible.” The vents whirred to life and clouds of gas seeped out. “But you still got in my way. You have around five minutes. Good luck.”

“Shego, stop!” Kim shouted. “This stuff might be flammable.”

Shego kicked the weakened and melting door instead. It dented again, more than last time, but it still remained shut. “Fuck.”

“Calm down.” Kim grabbed her hands. “We can get out of this. Search the walls for anything.” They separated and ran their hands on the walls. Nothing. 

“What now, Kimmie?”

She looked around. There was still nothing. “I don’t know.”

“Fuck.” Shego kicked the door again. It dented a little. She kicked again, and a small hole appeared in the door. She tried again and Kim followed suit, but she felt faint. Shego coughed. “Five minutes already?”

Shego grabbed Kim’s hand. “Maybe it’s a bluff,” Kim said. Her lungs felt hot and weak.

“Thank you,” Shego said. “For being my friend.”

“Thank you for becoming mine,” Kim replied, feeling a little sad and a little worried, but mostly tired. 

“I don’t know why I started to care so much about you,” Shego admitted. She coughed again. “You’re cute, in an annoying way.”

“I slept better whenever you were watching over me,” Kim said. She felt hazy and weak. The world around her twisted and fell. 

“We’re going to be okay,” she heard Shego say, and then everything went black.

Then, beyond her vision, there was something bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap guys, I'm so sorry that took so long. Soccer just ended for me, and school will be more manageable, which means I can write again! Don't expect frequent updates, but expect for this story to be finished soon enough. I have a few more chapters written, and I'm trying to finish everything nicely. Thank you for reading, thank you for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks, and thank you especially for staying with me. I hope you enjoyed. Until next time~


	21. Chapter 21: Shego

She lasted longer than Kim, which she would probably be bragging about if it wasn’t for the fact she was terrified and angry and upset and oh god her Kimmie was dying. She was dying, too.

As she lay next to Kim, listening to her breathing slow, the ceiling fell apart around them. Sunlight lit up the room, and she winced. The air began to clear slightly. Someone said, “KP?”

“Ron?” she croaked. Then, with as much effort as she could muster, “Ron!” The buffoon himself slid down a rope into the hallway, coughing and waving the air in front of him. 

“What happened?” he asked. Then his eyes found her and Kim, and he shouted, “Kim! Oh no! C’mon, KP, you’re alright!” He ran to her and lifted her up into his arms. “She’s breathing a little bit,” he announced, a small bit of relief flashing in his foes before he turned to Shego. “Are you alright?”

“Never been better.” Now that it was less concentrated, it was easier to breathe, though she still felt sick and close to passing out.

“Hey Monique!” Ron yelled. “You should get down here!” A pretty black girl Kim’s age climbed down the rope. “We need to carry them out.”

“Is Kim okay?” she asked, panic lacing her words.

“For now. We need to go to a hospital,” Shego said. Monique’s eyes moved to Shego with an odd look of recognition. “Emphasis on we, honey, I might be fucked over too.” That would’ve sounded better if her voice wasn’t cracked and feeble.

“I’ll take Shego, you carry Kim,” said Ron. Shego was impressed. She had been under the impression that he would’ve cracked under pressure. His eyes were darting back and forth and he was visibly shaking, but he had some good ideas. Not good enough, though.

“Both of you get Kim. I’ll try and walk.” She ignored their protests and said, “Jonas might come back with henchmen. Guns. We need to get out as fast as we can.”

Ron and Monique carried Kim away. Shego stumbled behind them, out of breath the entire time. Ron came back to help her get to the rope. Kim was already tied onto it, and Monique tied the remaining rope around Shego. “Try to hold onto her and the rope, you’ll be pulled up,” Monique said. She looked oddly smug, which Shego would ask Kim about if she was okay.

She would be fine. She had to be. 

Shego used the last bits of strength she had to help keep herself and Kim upright. A military helicopter was pulling them up. “Shit,” she muttered. She held Kim close to her, finding brief solace in the fact she was still alive. 

A Global Justice soldier lifted her and Kim up entirely. Someone all to familiar was standing beside the soldier. “Betty Director!” Shego said, hoping she didn’t sound as dead as she felt.

“This is quite the plot you cooked up,” she said, ignoring her greeting. 

“Me?” Shego asked. “Her sidekick didn’t fill you in?”

Already, the soldier was pulling Ron and Monique up. “We got an alert from one of Kim’s allies that we should interfere with a terrorist attack. This isn’t Drakken’s doing?”

“Like you’ll trust me.” She looked at Kim. Kim had been placed in one of the seats, and Shego was beside her, still holding her hand.

“We’ll have to detain you until further investigation,” Director explained. “You’ll be taken to a nearby hospital and guarded by Global Justice soldiers.”

“Just like old times,” Shego murmured. Ron and Monique clambered off the rope, and the soldier alerted the pilot to fly away.

“Hey, I’m two for two!” Ron said as he sat in the seat on the other side of Kim.

“Because Kim has never saved your sorry butt before,” Monique teased. She turned her attention to Kim. “She’ll be alright, right?”

A soldier was staying back with them, presumably to watch Shego. “We’ll make sure she gets the best medical attention there is to offer,” he said kindly.

They landed sooner than expected and two soldiers carried Kim out. Betty Director handcuffed Shego and escorted her out. They were on the roof of a large hospital. Shego was admitted and a doctor attended to her immediately. They monitored her breathing and gave her medicine to fight off whatever was in her body.

She passed out almost immediately after the doctors and nurses left her alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope the chapter wait wasn't too long. Thank you for reading and supporting this story, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time~


	22. Chapter 22: Kim

She woke up in a hospital room. An IV was hooked up to her arm. She looked around. The only people in the room with her were her parents, both asleep. She found a clock and, squinting, saw that it was three in the morning. She leaned back into her pillows with a sigh. Where was Shego?

Her mind kept replaying what had happened in the hall. Was she high? Nothing seemed real once the gas started to pour in, she was living through a haze up until she passed out. Shego looked, well, she looked beautiful, in a way. She was beaten but still fighting. It was attractive.

Maybe…

Maybe she should have a talk with Monique.

She managed to get back to sleep, and woke up again around eight. Her parents were still there. “Hey.”

“Kim!” her mom exclaimed. She immediately hugged her tightly, which hurt a little, but Kim appreciated it. Then her dad hugged her. “We were so worried,” she said.

“What happened?” her dad asked. “All of your friends are keeping their mouths shut about everything.”

Kim explained everything. She told them about Jonas and the plot to stop him, which had presumably failed. She told them how the mission went wrong and how her and Shego had been trapped in a gas chamber. “I don’t know how I got out,” she said. “I don’t think Shego was strong enough to get herself out, much let me.”

“That would’ve been Ron and Monique,” her dad explained. “Wade figured something was wrong when you and Shego didn’t come back despite all of the bombs being defused.”

There were loud footsteps from outside the room, coming faster and louder until the door swung open. Ron, with Rufus on his shoulder, cried, “Kim!” and pulled her into an extremely painful hug. 

“Too tight, Ron,” she said, and he pulled back.

“Oh, sorry,” he said sheepishly. “How are you feeling?”

“Better, thanks to you. Did Monique come with you?”

“She had something to do today, but she’ll be stopping by tonight. Neither of us can believe you survived that.”

“How’d you save us?”

“Wade gave us the location of your tracking device, and Global Justice supplied us a huge military helicopter. We got on the roof and broke a hole though, and then you and Shego were lifted out by rope. Oh yeah, Dr. Director will want to talk to you about what happened.” 

“What about Shego? Is she okay?”

“I don’t know,” Ron replied. “Nobody’s allowed to visit her, and there’s about a dozen soldiers guarding her.”

“What’d she do?”

“Global Justice thinks that the bombs were Drakken’s doing. She’s detained as a suspect,” her mom answered. “It’s been all over the news.”

“But she was helping,” Kim said.

“That’s probably why Dr. Director is going to interrogate you later,” her dad explained. “You’re an eyewitness, and arguably one of the most trusted teenagers in the world.” Kim nodded, but couldn’t help but feel nervous.

Her parents left to get food, and Ron and Rufus stayed with Kim. Rufus had climbed onto Kim’s shoulder and was sitting there, content. They talked about school and Ron filled her in on what she missed being gone for one day. This had been one of her more popular missions, and everyone at school was talking about what happened and how she was near death. Everyone was sending their best wishes, and the cheerleading squad had sent flowers. 

Wade stopped by to visit, in a way. A holograph of him appeared so Kim could ‘see’ him. “A tracking device?” she asked. 

“Ron has one too.” At this, Ron felt the back of his neck. “It was just a precaution in case either of you went missing. Sorry if it was creepy.”

“Just a bit,” Kim retorted. “But thanks. The fact that I’m alive means you were right.” Wade shrugged. “What happened to Jonas?”

“He got away,” he replied. “But I managed to get into his accounts, finally, so we have the upper hand.”

“Where were we taken?”

“Top floor in one of the business buildings owned by Jonas. It was supposed to be a penthouse for him, but it was a death trap.” Their conversation ended after that when Wade’s mom called him away. She continued to talk to Ron and eat some of the food her parents brought her.

Then Dr. Director came in. “I must ask for everyone to leave,” she said. Kim nodded to her parents and Ron, and they left the room. She then turned to Kim. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better. Alive.”

“Good. Now, I have to ask for your account of what exactly happened.” She took out a notepad and a pen. Kim told her about her run ins with Jonas and the partnership with Shego, and the break in and set up robbery. Then she detailed what happened in Albany. 

“It wasn’t Shego. She was helping the entire time.” Dr. Director wrote this down. 

“Thank you for your time, Kim,” she said. “I’ll continue my investigation and get back to you when I come to a conclusion.”

“Is Shego okay?”

“She’s doing fine,” she replied. “Focus on yourself. She was in much better condition than you when we arrived here.” She left her alone and Kim couldn’t help but grin a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey, I'm back! Hope everyone had a very happy Halloween! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you so so much for coming back and reading it. I can't express how much you guys mean to me for sticking with this story. Until next time~


	23. Chapter 23: Shego

She had been questioned as soon as she woke up. Some food had been brought to her. Guards were in and out all day. Nobody talked to her, though not for lack of her trying. She could’ve escaped if she wanted to. She was feeling normal, and she had tested herself by letting her fingertips light up with plasma when nobody was looking.

She kept asking about Kim, but nobody replied to her. She contemplated breaking out and finding her, but went against it. That would probably just cause more trouble for both of them.

Betty came in that night. “I’d like to ask you a few more questions.” 

“Is Kim awake yet?”

“Where is Drakken currently?”

“Probably in our lair,” she replied. “Kim?”

“Where’s the lair?”

“Not important. Is Kim awake yet?”

“Try and focus,” Betty said. “If you don’t give the location of the lair, you won’t help your own case.”

“Touching, you’re concerned for me. Not going to happen.”

Betty wrote this down. “What happened?” 

For the second time, Shego explained everything. Betty didn’t write anything down, but kept her pen close to her paper. When she finished, she asked, “Do you believe me yet?”

“Your story lines up with the stories of each member of Team Go.”

“So Kim’s awake,” Shego said. 

“Yes, she’s awake,” Betty replied. “No, you can’t see her. We still have to discuss the matter of your innocence and release.”

“It was Jonas. You have to get him as soon as possible. He will go after Kim again,” Shego said. 

“Thank you for your participation,” she said. Shego watched her as she walked out. The guards did not come back inside, which made things easier. She grabbed her phone and messaged Wade, asking for Kim’s room number. He shot back a reply and she climbed out of bed. Drakken had been kind enough to send an extra uniform to her. 

She opened the window and climbed out. Kim was in the floor below her, and a few rooms over. Kim was alone and working on something. She knocked to get her attention. Kim got out of her bed and opened the window. “Whatcha working on, princess?”

As soon as Shego stepped inside, Kim hugged her. “You’re okay.” 

“Yeah. Better than you.” She laid back in bed. “What are you working on, though?”

“Some homework that Ron brought me.”

“No mercy for you students, huh?” She sat in one of the chairs. “How are you feeling?”

“A lot better,” she replied. “Did Dr. Director free you yet?”

“Nope. I freed myself.”

“That’ll screw you over more.”

“I’ll go back before anyone notices anything,” Shego said. “I had to see you. You’re the only familiar face I’ve seen since we got here.”

“I heard. I’m sorry about this. If I was awake-”

“If you were awake, the same thing would’ve happened, because I’m a world famous criminal.” Shego smiled. “Don’t blame yourself. We have bigger things to worry about.”

“Like Jonas.”

“Exactly. What do we do now?”

“Wade finally got into his accounts. We’ll have full knowledge of what he’s doing and be able to stop him. It’ll be easy from here on out.”

“Perfect. We just have to prepare now.” 

They heard running outside. A few shouts were heard, and a soldier opened the door. “She’s in here!” they called. 

“I think they noticed you went missing,” Kim said wryly. 

Betty walked in. “Breaking out isn’t a clear indication of innocence, Shego,” she said.

“Oddly enough, innocent people are usually annoyed when locked up,” she shrugged. 

Betty looked between her and Kim. “We have come to the conclusion that you and Dr. Drakken are innocent. We will need any and all information on Jonas from here on out. You can go home as soon as the hospital clears you,” she said. Then she left. 

Kim looked astonished. “You got lucky,” she said. 

“No, she just realized the truth.” Shego shifted a bit and kicked her legs out. “I’ll stick with you for the night,” she said. She caught Kim’s smile out of the corner of her eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Look at me, avoiding homework to please all of you! So, I'm nearing the end of this story (I'm guessing there will be around 35 chapters at the most), and I'm a bit excited. I hope you all like the way this story goes (and don't worry, Kigo will start being very prominent). Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you for leaving kudos, commenting, and bookmarking this. Until next time~


	24. Chapter 24: Kim

Shego was gone by the morning. Her parents had to go to work and the twins, though sending their best wishes, had school. Monique did manage to come during one of her study halls, and the entire time, she wore a smug grin.

“What?” 

“I met Shego,” she replied. “She was really worried about you.”

“I’d hope so. I was dying.”

“I think she really likes you,” Monique said. “I’m not teasing.”

“We’re friends. That’s all we are.”

“Tell me about her.”

Kim sighed. “She’s fierce.” Monique chuckled. “Really, it’s scary. Or, it was when she was an enemy. Now it’s just awe-inspiring. I’ve never seen anyone fight like that.”

“The girl’s a badass,” Monique replied. “That’s just a known fact.”

“I trust her with my life.” She motioned toward the medical equipment she was hooked up to. “I guess this is proof of that. She’s nice, in her own way.”

“How much property damage do you think she’s responsible for at this point?” Monique asked, not hiding her amusement.

“I never said she was a good guy,” Kim replied. “She’s nice if she likes you.”

“So she likes you.” Monique waggled her eyebrows.

“Friends,” Kim said flatly. “You know what I mean. She listens, and she talks to me.”

“Do you think she’s pretty?”

“You don’t have to be gay to find someone attractive,” Kim said. “Of course I think she’s pretty. She’s gorgeous. That’s also common sense.”

“You have a good point.” She looked at the clock. “I should head back to school. I’ll bring you today’s homework later.”

“Oh, you really don’t have to,” Kim replied.

Monique hugged her and, as she was walking out the door, said, “We’re gonna finish this conversation later!”

A doctor came in later that day and told her she’d be discharged tomorrow. Whatever Jonas had used was practically harmless, and the damning factor was how concentrated the air was. Wade was already looking through different types of poisons so he could create some sort of antidote or resistance to it. Kim suggested he prepare her for something stronger. “It won’t exactly be a secret that I’m alive,” she told him, hearing the multiple news reporters outside asking if they could interview her.

The nurses who stopped by were extremely friendly, though a few would come in for an autograph (which Kim obliged to). A few sick kids would wander in shyly, and she tried to cover the scratches and bruises on her face. 

Shego stopped by a few times throughout the day, effectively scaring off any visitors. Once she came in with a bag of Bueno Nacho. “Listen, princess, I know I said this stuff is garbage, but it looks and tastes like a five star feast compared to the hospital food you’re eating.” Kim couldn’t argue. 

“Where are you staying?”

“At the lair. Drakken is holding off on any dastardly plans until Jonas is taken care of. I’ve had quite a bit of free time.” Free time that she thought would best be spent talking with her. Kim was hanging off every word Shego said. “What’s with the dopey look on your face?” she asked.

“What look?” Kim asked, trying to look normal and not dopey whatsoever. Shego’s face was nearly healed, and she looked stunning. Kim found herself looking at her every chance she got.

“You’re okay, right?” Shego asked.

“Definitely.”

“Good. I don’t know how I’d feel if you ended up dying.” Something passed between them, though it went unsaid. After a few moments, Kim realized they had been staring at each other, and looked away. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Shego was embarrassed.

Kim cleared her throat. “I’m getting discharged tomorrow. Are you down for some recon?”

“Isn’t this a bit soon?” Shego asked. 

“I’ve had my break. Besides, nobody will expect me to bounce right back.”

Shego shrugged and checked the time. “Alright, princess. Don’t hold me back, though. I’ve gotta get going. Do you want me to just stop by your house later tomorrow?”

“No, I’ll meet you at Jonas’s. My parents won’t take kindly to this.”

“Gotcha.” And, for the second time, they hugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back! I hope you enjoyed this chapter (slowly but surely, fluff will come). Thank you for sticking with me and reading, and I will see you all later. Until next time~


	25. Chapter 25: Shego

Drakken had been pacing for the last hour. “This can’t possibly be helping you think,” Shego whined. Her own thinking had been interrupted by the repeated thuds of his steps. She still wasn’t sure she was comfortable taking Kim out so soon. The memory of her near death in that room was too fresh in her mind. If something happened again, they might not be as lucky.

“I’m trying to figure out how we can take down Jonas,” he huffed. “If you have any bright ideas, I’d love to hear them!”

“I’ll tell you if I find anything out tonight,” Shego replied. She hadn’t been entirely honest with Drakken when she explained her recon mission she’d be going on later in the day. She was slightly embarrassed to be working with Kim, although she wasn’t sure why.

A small story on the news announced that Kim Possible was safe and at home with her family. Wade had already arranged separate rides. Shego would be flown over the mansion, where she could safely parachute into the surrounding forest. She wasn’t yet sure how Kim would be getting there. 

“What if I just send all of the henchmen to attack. He can’t possibly resist all of them,” Drakken muttered. 

“You’re getting desperate, Dr. D,” Shego replied. She was now biding her time until Wade gave her the go.

“It’s a desperate situation!”

“You’re not good at playing the hero. Just think like you’re going to destroy everything he owns or something. You can do that.”

“But then we risk losing the part.” Right. She had forgotten that Drakken had his own plans. She was supposed to, too. Brainwashing everyone and ruling the world was a very attractive idea. In fact, she wasn’t quite sure she was willing to give that up just yet. 

Then again, Jonas was the one with the part now. Jonas was the one with the brainwashing scheme. Jonas almost killed her Kimmie. That made it easier for Shego to let her chance at ruling the world slip through her fingers. Keeping her safe had become her top priority somewhere along the line. 

Her phone buzzed with a text from Wade. “Alright. Like I said, then, I’ll tell you what we can do after I do some scouting.” She walked outside, where a small two-seater plane was waiting. 

“Hey there!” the pilot, an old woman, waved. “Are you the miss who’s gonna be flying with me today?”

“That’s me,” She replied. It was rainy and cold outside, and she was prepared to find Wade and kill him for not getting her a normal plane. 

“You’re gonna need a jacket and hat, hun. And some goggles,” the woman said. Shego simply scowled. Tonight was not a night she’d choose for recon, though she could respect the strategy behind it. If it rained harder, it’d make it harder for them to be spotted. Most guards would be too busy brooding over how wet and cold it was to be effective at their jobs. That didn’t make her feel less bitter.

The pilot was annoyingly friendly. Thankfully, she shut up once they took flight. It was a quick trip, only five minutes, but the chilled wind whipping Shego’s face made her count every second with agony. When they landed, she was shivering, and her arms were blazing with plasma in an attempt to warm her up.

“I thought you would’ve dressed for the weather,” Kim said with a smirk. She was wearing a baggy hoodie over her usual attire, and cozy looking gloves. Shego was only wearing her catsuit. 

“I didn’t realize it was raining.”

Kim took off her sweatshirt and tossed it to Shego. She was wearing a thick sweater underneath. “Here, you can borrow this.” Shego slipped it on, grateful at the immediate warmth it provided. 

“Thanks. What’s the plan?”

“We stick together, and circle the perimeter. All we’re really gonna do is see if Jonas is here and if the part is here. If it’s Jonas, we call Global Justice, and they’ll arrest him.”

“And if it’s the part?”

“We’ll see if you can slip in and steal it.”

“Got it. What do we do if we find neither?”

“Wade and some Global Justice techs are going into all recent security footage from every building owned by Jonas. We have to find something somewhere.”

Kim handed her a pair of binoculars. When Shego looked through them, she found that they were thermovision. “How do you always get the best gear?” Shego asked.

Kim grinned. “Perks of working with a young genius.” They began walking along the edge of the forest. Shego would pull Kim further in every time she saw a guard walk by. Kim was keeping her eyes on the estate. 

“How long will this take us? Shego asked. 

“About half an hour at the most.” She removed her own binoculars, which were high resolution night vision, and looked at her. “It’s been about two minutes.” 

Shego groaned and kept walking. She only realized she was dragging Kim with her when she realized she had been holding her hand. She rationalized this as making it easier to pull Kim into the woods. And her hands were warm. 

After a few more minutes, Kim stopped her. “Wait,” she whispered.

“What is it?”

“I think I see something.” 

“Can you see it faster? It’s fucking cold.”

Kim frowned. “I need a closer look to be sure. C’mon.” She pulled Shego this time, towards the mansion. Together, they climbed the fence, and Shego’s hand found Kim’s once they were back on the ground. Sheo kept an eye out for guards and Kim led them. 

“Can you give me a boost up?” Kim asked once they reached one of the walls of the mansion. Shego hoisted her up and Kim grabbed one of the windowsills. Shego stayed as a lookout until Kim leaned out of the third floor window and hissed, “Get up here!” With a running start at the wall, Shego leapt up and grabbed the second floor window sill. She jumped up and grabbed Kim’s outstretched hand. 

“What is it?” Kim pointed at the desk pushed to the wall of the room. On it was the part. “Oh. Nice eye,” she said, nudging Kim.

“Do you think it’s safe to take?”

“Only one way to find out.” Shego crept over and cautiously grabbed the part. For a moment, there was silence, and she turned to smile at Kim. “See, cupcake? Totally safe.” Then an alarm went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty ya'll, I'm back! Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it! I finally have an estimate of how many chapters this story will have. It'll have around 30, so we're nearing the end. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading! Please leave any suggestions in the comments, and thank you for continuing to support this story. I'll see you all later. Until next time~


	26. Chapter 26: Kim

Shego grabbed her hand and began to run. “Hold on. It’s safer if we split up. That way, if they catch one of us, the other can go back.” Kim tugged her hand away (reluctantly) and reached into her pocket. “Take this, it’s an extra Kimmunicator.”

Shego caught it and looked at it, one eyebrow raised. “I don’t get caught.”

“You’ve been in prison enough times for me to think otherwise,” Kim chuckled. Then she jumped out of the window and grabbed onto one of the nearby trees. Shego followed, but dropped to the ground. She ran to the left, out of Kim’s sight. 

Kim turned her attention to the trees in front of her. Guards in the house were shouting to each other, yelling out the security of their own location. A few were already searching outdoors with flashlights. Large spotlights were on the roof, already emitting dull glows. She had to get out of here, fast. She leapt to the other trees when the coast was clear, climbing higher into the thick of branches when someone came walking below. 

She did this until there were no more trees to hop to, and switched to running on foot. The guards were patrolling the fences. Kim crept closer to the fence, dodging lights and guards. One passing by had a walkie-talkie, and Kim overheard someone saying how a fence had a hole burned through it, with green flames surrounding it. She grinned and stayed hidden. A large portion of the guards left to deal with Shego’s mess, and Kim was able to slip through the fence undetected.

Shego had already messaged her her location. Wade had provided them with a rendezvous point before they embarked on their mission. It was a bit of a hike, but it was manageable. Now that things had calmed, and her heart wasn’t racing, Kim began to notice just how cold it was. The rain hadn’t ceased, and without her extra sweatshirt she was starting to shiver. She began to jog, despite her feet being terribly numb.

Shego was leaning against the car when Kim finally made it to the point. “Took you long enough. It’s freezing.” She opened the door for Kim.

“You could’ve sat in here,” Kim said, appreciating the warmth. 

Shego shrugged. “I had to stay alert in case anyone followed us.”

The driver turned around. “Am I good to drive, or do you have someone else you’re waiting on.”

“Just us,” Kim said. The driver shrugged and hit the gas, leaving the Jonas mansion behind. 

 

He dropped Kim off at her house first (“Wouldn’t want you figuring out where the new lair is just yet,” Shego explained). Shego hugged her goodbye, and Kim thanked the driver as she got out. He drove away, and Kim realized Ron was waiting at her doorstep. 

“Hey,” he said.

“Hi,” she replied. It wasn’t raining, but still cold. “Do you want to come inside?”

“No, I’ll be quick. We need to talk about something.” He looked down at his feet. “Wade told me what you and Shego were doing. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want you getting jealous. It was a stealth mission, I wanted to make sure we didn’t mess up.”

“I get it, I’m a screw up,” Ron sighed. 

“That’s not what I meant,” Kim said. “You’re my partner, Ron, I couldn’t do this stuff without you. This is just a temporary alliance.”

“It doesn’t seem temporary.” Ron scowled. “You’ve been all buddy-buddy with her, and she’s a villain. How many times has she almost killed you? How many times has she almost killed me?”

“She saved my life,” Kim replied. “And she would do the same for you now. It’s good that she’s an ally. It’d be great if she became a permanent part of the team. That’s just one less person to worry about.”

Ron studied her. “Just, don’t exclude me from Team Possible.”

“I could never.” Kim opened the front door. “Wanna stay for a bit? I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep for a while.”

“Nah, I left Rufus at home. Didn’t wanna wake him up or anything.”

“Alright. I’ll update you tomorrow on what happened. I think we need another team meeting.” Ron waved good bye as he started walking home. Only when Kim got inside did she realize that Shego had never given her the part.

She went to her room, a sick feeling growing in her stomach. She called Wade, who yawned out, “What’s the matter?”

“Wade, I need you to find the location of Drakken’s new lair, fast. And I’ll need a ride there as soon as you can manage. Get the message out to Ron, and don’t tell Shego.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I think I'll be wrapping this story up at chapter 33 (and, for the lack of fluff, probably a fluffy epilogue slapped on because fanservice). Well, not much left to say here, so make sure to check in every day or so for the next chapter. Until next time~


	27. Chapter 27: Shego

She melted the part as soon as she stepped out of the car. She did it without thinking, and only after did she search herself for a reason. Every train of thought led to her destroying it for Kim. Her feelings were a confusing mess. She was young. Shego decided to ignore her thoughts, push them to the back of her mind. 

“So? What happened?” Drakken asked as soon as she stepped inside.

“He must’ve gotten rid of it. Time to scrap your plan.” Drakken sighed. 

“Then what is he doing?”

“Probably plotting our deaths.” She almost felt bad when she looked at him and saw how pathetic he looked. “Not like we’re new to failure, Doc.”

“I guess you’re right.” Drakken scowled and took out some papers. “Back to the drawing board.”

Shego left to her room, where she was happy to curl up in her bed. Just as she was drifting off to sleep (at a normal time, which was impressive), there was a loud bang from the front of the lair. “Shego!” Drakken shouted. 

She rushed to the front, expecting to see Jonas and his goons, but instead saw…

“Kim?”

“Where’s the part, Shego?” she asked. She was trying to sound threatening, and it was almost working. 

“The part was destroyed by Jonas! I already told you that!” Drakken replied. 

“Yeah, right. Shego took it!” Ron said. The rat in his pocket crawled onto his shoulder and nodded in agreement.

“If she took it, she would’ve given it to me,” Drakken replied. He lunged at Ron, and they started ‘fighting.’

“Give the part back, Shego. I thought we were friends.”

“We are. And I’m telling you, it’s destroyed.”

“Stop lying to me.”

“I’m not!” Fed up, Shego leapt at Kim and tackled her. Holding her shoulders down and sitting on Kim’s waist, Shego said, “We’re a team! I’m not lying!”

“Why should I trust you?” Kim spat, flipping Shego over so she was on top. “You’re a thief! God, I can’t believe I ever trusted you!”

Shego glared at her, and, in a moment of clarity, kicked Kim off of her and dragged her outside. She threw Kim to the ground. “I’m too fucking tired to fight you, especially when you’re being such a paranoid brat. But look right fucking next to you, and trust the fucking evidence that the part is gone.” 

Kim blinked at her, and turned her head. She saw the still molten metal bubbling on the ground. “Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh.” Shego turned her back on her and walked back inside. She grabbed Ron by the neck of his shirt and chucked him outside. Rufus, who had fallen on the floor, chuckled nervously when she glared at him, and scampered to follow his owner. She slammed the door behind them. 

“What was that about? What about the alliance?” Drakken asked.

Shego shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. Team Possible is insane, apparently.” She didn’t explain anything further, and instead fell back into bed, nearly shaking with anger, and singeing her sheets with uncontrolled bursts of plasma.

 

After a sleepless night, Shego was at a loss of what to do about Jonas. As far as global mind control was concerned, they were safe. Now it was a matter of stopping him. Regardless of what side she was on, Jonas was going to kill her. She couldn’t let him live.

She pulled out her laptop and started doing some research, although it was much more frustrating without the help of Kim’s nerd. Would it be weird to ask him for help?

A few days passed. Shego couldn’t pull anything new from the internet. She went out at night a few times, breaking into small stores and stealing whatever caught her eye. Kim didn’t show up to stop her. Shego wasn’t sure how she felt about this. But there was definitely an underlying sense of anger.

One night, Drakken interrupted her as she watched a reality show. “What the hell, I was watching that!” Shego whined when Drakken paused the tv. 

“I’ve been calling your name for the past five minutes!” he shouted back. Then he held the bridge of his nose and said, in a deliberately calmer tone, “Someone’s at the door.”

“Who is it?” He mumbled something. “Couldn’t hear you.” Mumbles again. “English, use English!” 

“It’s Kim Possible.” Shego groaned. 

“What do you want?” she growled when she opened the door.

“Hey. I’m sorry about the other night. I feel terrible. I should have trusted you.”

“Yeah, no shit.”

Kim carried on. “I still do trust you, and I won’t be able to take Jonas down without you by my side. Do you think you can forgive me?”

“Do you think you can try giving a better apology?”

Kim took a deep breath. Shego felt the corners of her lips turn up into a smile, and struggled to keep a straight face. Why not tease the girl for a bit? “I need you. I was stupid. I overreacted, I acted without thinking. I was being a-”

“A bitch?” Shego prompted. 

Kim glared at her, but must’ve caught the almost amused look on Shego’s face, because she said, “Yeah. A bitch.”

“You certainly were. I won’t be quick to forgive you. I’m pissed right now. I almost can’t believe you came here blaming me and calling me a liar, only to come back now and try to make it seem like you’re sorry.”

“I am sorry. And I thought you were proud of being a villain.”

“I am. I am a liar. I am a thief. I should have fucking stolen the part and you should be being mind controlled right now,” Shego said, her voice increasing in volume. She took a few steps toward Kim, who stood her ground. “I’m pissed that you thought I would do that!”

“But it’s what you would do!”

“But not to you!” Shego shouted. 

“Why are you so mad right now?” Kim asked, looking concerned. “What did I do?”

“You’re so fucking dense!” They were inches away now. “But maybe I am too!” Kim looked ready to block an oncoming punch. She didn’t expect (and, then again, neither did Shego) for Shego press her lips against Kim’s, resting her hand on the back of her head to pull her closer and grabbing one of Kim’s hands with her own. 

They stayed like this for a few moments, their moving against each other, creating the most wonderful feeling. They pulled apart slowly, and Shego opened her eyes to see a surprised, blushing Kim. Shego’s own face felt hot. 

Kim backed away first. “I should go home.”

No, don’t do that! “Yeah. You probably should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, long time no see. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave any criticism you have for me, and thank you for sticking with me. This story will be ending soon, which feels crazy, because this has taken so long. Until next time~


	28. Chapter 28: Kim

“Hey?”

After three rings, she picked up. “It is almost midnight. What are you doing up?”

“I just kissed Shego.”

Monique shouted something muffled on the other end that sounded suspiciously like “Called it!” Then, now in a clear voice, “Explain!!! Kim, what have you been up to?”

“I don’t know? I thought she was mad at me?”

“Clearly not.”

“I kind of accused her of keeping whatever Jonas stole.”

“Why’d you do that?”

“She’s been a thief for as long as I can remember. There are articles dating back as far ten years referring to Shego. And we never really talked about a long term partnership. I think we both assumed that after this, we’d go back to our normal lives.”

“You jumped to conclusions.”

“That’s the gist of it, yeah.” She fell onto her bed. She had been frantic to leave after kissing her. Her cheeks still felt hot.

“But she kissed you. Wait, did you kiss her or did she kiss you?”

“She kissed me.”

“Did you kiss back?”

Kim’s cheeks burned. “I don’t think that’s important.” Monique didn’t reply, but Kim could almost feel the look Monique was giving her. “Yes. Of course I kissed back.”

Monique practically cackled. “Ha! I told you you had a thing for her!”

“You called nothing. This means nothing. You just called me probably not being straight.”

“Oh yeah, that too! What are you?”

“Uh, into girls? I don’t know. I’m still interested in boys, don’t get me wrong.”

“Fair enough. Okay, Shego. What do you mean, I called nothing? You made out with her.”

“I didn’t make out with her!” Her entire face felt flushed, and she felt embarrassed to the core of her soul. 

“You want to,” Monique sang. 

Kim rolled her eyes. “She’s way older than me.”

“You’re eighteen.”

“That’s not the point. For most of the time I’ve known her, we’ve been enemies. I feel like this friendship is already on shaky ground. A romance might be a disaster.” For a few seconds, she didn’t say anything. “You there?”

“So you want to date her?”

Kim groaned. “I don’t know what I want. This could all go wrong if I date with her or if I don’t.”

“What do you think about Shego?”

Kim sighed. “She’s insane. Amazingly insane. And, you know gorgeous. She’s funny, in this dry sort of way. Sometimes I feel like she’s the only one who understands the position I’m in. The whole teen superhero bit. She’s never fawned over me or anything, or flaunted me off as a friend.”

“Might as well take the chance. She’s the one who kissed you, and you’ll make it work.” 

“Alright. Thanks, Monique. I’ll talk to you later.” 

“See you later, and good luck, girl.” Kim hung up and tossed the phone onto her bed. She looked up at the ceiling and groaned. Talking to Monique about it was one thing, but actually making this work? How the hell?

Something knocked on her window, and she glanced over at it. Shego, reverting back to her phase of breaking and entering, was hanging onto the sill. Fuck. Kim got up, focusing very hard on making sure she wasn’t too red, and opened the window for her. “Hey, what’s up?”

“I think we should talk,” Shego said, pulling herself inside. “About the other day.”

Fuck. “Yeah. Probably.” She let out an awkward, nervous laugh, and tried to look Shego in the eye. Shego was determined to stare at the ground, or the wall, or the ceiling, or anywhere other than Kim. 

“Look, we should just forget about it,” Shego said. “You’re too young, and I’m not that person.”

“I’m eighteen.”

“Oh.” The awkwardness had increased, somehow. 

“Does that, uh, change things?”

“Probably.”

They stared at each other until Kim looked away. “Do you want to..?”

“I… I don’t know.” Shego sat down on Kim’s bed. “Right now, we have to be on the lookout for Jonas. He might try and kill us again. But after he’s gone, and we aren’t obligated to stay in this alliance,” she stopped to glance at Kim, who nodded, urging her to continue. “Do you think this could work?”

“I hope so,” Kim said, smiling in spite of how nervous she felt. “I think I really, really like you.”

“I think I don’t hate you as much as I did.” Kim faked a gasp and lightly punched her in the arm. Shego laughed. “Like, I don’t hate you at all, cupcake.”

“Gee, thanks.” Kim glanced at the clock. “You should get going,” she said, trying to sound calm. “I don’t want to wake my parents up.”

“Oh god, you’re so young.”

“Eighteen!” Kim replied, half exclaiming it and half whispering it. “But seriously, you should get going.”

“Fine, fine.” Shego got up and climbed out of the window before stopping to ask, “Wait, did we establish what we are or did we just avoid that completely?”

Kim walked over and quickly kissed her cheek. “I think we should wait until Jonas is taken care of before we decide on anything.”

“Probably.” After staring into her eyes for a moment, Shego pulled her in by the waist and kissed her. Actually kissed her. A feeling of warmth spread through Kim, and it almost hurt when Shego pulled away. With a smirk, she said, “See you later, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally finished this story. Damn, it's taken a while. Now I just have a few more chapters to post. I hope you enjoyed, and thank you so much for reading and checking in. Until next time~


	29. Chapter 29: Shego

It was nearly impossible to get any research done when all she could think about was Kim. Kissing Kim. Being with Kim. The prospect of fighting her seemed so much more interesting now. 

Nope. Don’t think about that, Shego. Think about Jonas. That ugly fuckface. Without the part, he couldn’t do anything. From Drakken’s best guesses, it would’ve taken Jonas months to rebuild it from scratch, and years to do it without a blueprint or point of reference. 

If Shego knew villains, and she liked to think she did, she was positive that Jonas would seek his revenge somehow. The question was who he would go for first. 

There was no breaking news about Jonas. The rest of the world was searching for the philanthropist gone bad, eager to find out why he had tried to kill Kim Possible herself (all articles conveniently left out the parts where Shego kicked ass and saved Kim’s life, which hurt the large, attention whore part of her).

She asked Wade if he had any hits yet, but he was as in the dark as she was. He assured her that he still had the security system running at Kim’s house, and they’d know if someone tried to break it. She refused when he offered to set up a system at Drakken’s lair. Even if it was safer than anything Drakken could make, she didn’t want Team Possible to have an easy way to find them during their next crime. 

For the next few days, she was torn between being alert and focused on a potential threat, pretending to be interested in Drakken’s new scheme, and doing her best to not go visit Kim and steal a few more hours in her presence. 

Kim was busy with school. Senior year. God, where was she going to college? Would Shego have to follow her? Was that too much too soon? Should she just rely on Kim’s do-gooder attitude and trust that, whenever she committed a crime, Kim would show up to stop it?

Nope. Not thinking about that. Jonas. Very real threat. 

At one point, Team Go contacted her. It was Hego, asking her why she had fought against Jonas (fuck Global Justice for letting that detail slip to her family). Shego ignored them. She had not interest in being a hero. The idea of rejoining Team Go repulsed her.

Once it was Saturday, Shego went to the Possible household. Mr. Possible, the only parent home, eyed her with suspicion when she walked in, but didn’t say anything other than, “Kim’s upstairs, working on homework,” when she asked to see her, 

Only, she wasn’t. Kim’s room was empty. There were papers strewn across the bed haphazardly. A few had fallen on the floor, but there was no sign of a struggle. Shego still started looking around, examining everything she could get her hands on. Her nerves weren’t helped when her Kimmunicator went off.

“What’s the deal?” she asked when Wade appeared onscreen.

“We have an emergency. For a couple of minutes, the security system at Kim’s house was shut down. I don’t know what happened, but I’m willing to take a guess.”

“Jonas,” Shego said.

“That’s who I’d put my money on. I already told Ron. I have a tracking device on Kim that you two can follow. She’s not too far away. I already have a plane to take you where you need to be. Meet Ron at the Buenos Nachos in ten minutes.” 

“Got it, geek squad.” He hung up, and Shego hurried downstairs. “Hey, uh, Mr. Possible?’

“Please, call me James,” he said kindly, sipping his coffee as he read today’s newspaper.”

“Kim’s been kidnapped.” 

The shift in mood was so quick, it was almost comical. He spat out his coffee, which began to dissolve the paper, and asked, “What?”

“It’s Jonas. Ron and I are leaving to get her back right now.”

“We need to call the police!” 

“Uh, you really don’t have to. I’ll have her back by tonight, if all goes well.” He didn’t seem to hear her, and kept rambling on about how dangerous this business was, how this always happened, yada yada yada, blah blah blah. Shego gave up on calming him down and took his car keys 

“I’m going to get your daughter now, so you probably shouldn’t expect these back until tonight,” she said as she walked out of the door. 

Ron was already waiting in the parking lot next to a small plane, dressed in his spy attire with Rufus on his shoulder. “Ready to go?” he asked.

She nodded and glanced a the pilot, who was the lady that flew her to Jonas’s lair before. “How you doing today?” she asked in a bright tone.

“Never been better,” Shego said sarcastically. Ron managed to hold a nice enough conversation with her until they took off. Wade wasn’t kidding when he said they were close. In half an hour they were landing on a large stretch of pavement. Shego dragged Ron away from the lady and started in the direction of Kim.

Jonas had her inside a lair that, from the looks of it, was probably rented out by Drakken a one point or another. This made getting in too easy, as Shego could faintly recall all the nooks and crannies that were secret passages. She led Ron past the guards and into a hidden passage covered in rocks and leaves. 

“How did you find this?” Ron asked.

“Lucky guess,” Shego replied. The end of the hall led to another intersecting hallway. A guard was walking back and forth, carrying a large gun. 

“Alright, you distract him, I’ll take the gun, and then we get him to lead us to Kim,” Ron whispered. 

Shego raised her eyebrow and shot a blast of plasma at the guard when he was facing the other way. Before he could make too much of a racket screaming in pain, Shego tackled him to the floor and covered his mouth. “Listen,” she said. “You’re going to tell me how to find Kim Possible. I’m going to let go of your mouth, and if you scream or call for help, I will kill you.”

She pulled her hand away and the guard gasped in pain. In a forced voice, he said, “Down the hall, turn right, go straight until you find the third door on the left. She’s in there.” He bit his lip and groaned in pain, then said, “Let me go, please.”

Shego lifted his head up and slammed it down on the floor. He was out old. Ron tentatively approached. “That seemed harsh.”

“He has third degree burns on his leg. He won’t be in as much pain if he’s not conscious.” 

“Oh.”

“I’m not a deliberate ass,” Shego said. 

“I mean, you didn’t have to burn him,” Ron replied.

“I don’t have morals, either.” She was missing the days when Ron feared her. 

He didn’t say anything until he looked up. “Kim!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done. Thank you for reading, I appreciate all the support, and I hope you enjoyed! Until next time~


	30. Chapter 30: Kim

Kim didn’t wake with a start. It was a slow ordeal, where she was groggy throughout. The first thing she felt was her wrists; they were aching and some mysterious pressure was holding them down. She tried to move her arms, but was unable to. Then her legs, but her ankles also felt held down. Slowly, she opened her eyes, squinting through the fluorescent lights. 

Think, Kim. 

That was hard to do. Her head was pounding. What happened?

She looked around. The room was empty. She was laying on a table, tied down and handcuffed. She was wearing what she had been wearing in her house, a white tank top and jeans. She searched the surroundings (only a shelf and a chair) for a key. No luck.

She listened for footsteps, and heard none. Good. She had time to figure something out.

Her pockets didn’t feel heavy. Even if she still had her Kimmunicator, it wouldn’t be much use without her hands. And she didn’t have her gloves, so she couldn’t rely on any gadgets. She shook her arms, desperate to the break the chains. Didn’t work.

From above, something was scratching in the vents. She was reaching on a limb here. “Rufus?” The naked mole rat leaned out of the vent and smiled. “Rufus! What are you doing here?” The rat squeaked, explaining how he got there, but Kim said, “Tell me after you get me out of here.”

Rufus climbed down and stuck his clawed hand into the lock, twisting his wrist until there was an audible click. He did this with the rest of the locks, and Kim sat up, rubbing her wrists. “I’m gonna go ahead and guess that Ron is here? Shego too?” Rufus nodded. “Got it.” 

She got up and let Rufus climb onto her shoulder. “This was Jonas, right?” Rufus nodded. “What an asshole.”

The door was unlocked, to her surprise. Rufus pointed her to the left, and she followed his directions. “What is this? Some sort of maze?” Rufus shrugged. “Yeah, how would you know. Maybe it’s just a lair, and it was designed to be confusing? Do you think he built this place specifically for captured enemies?” Once again, Rufus shrugged. “It’s worth looking into.”

As she followed Rufus’s instructions through the halls, she heard what sounded like a scuffle. She hurried as quietly as she could to the source. Someone yelled, but the rest of the conversation was hushed whispers. Then a loud thud.

“That seemed harsh.” Ron.

“He has third degree burns on his leg. He won’t be in as much pain if he’s not conscious.” Shego. Rufus crawled down to the floor and was running to Ron and Shego. Kim followed after him. When she turned the corner, she saw and Shego kneeling next to an unconscious guard, Ron standing beside her. 

“Kim!” he exclaimed, being the first to notice her. Rufus was already safely in his pocket when Ron hugged her. “What happened?”

“I can’t remember.”

Shego merely stood up stood beside her. “Didn’t look like there was a fight in your room.”

“I don’t think there was. Maybe Jonas sent a goon to drug me or something. My head has been hurting since I came to.”

“We should get you out of here,” Ron said.

“No way. We’re going to find Jonas, and we’re going to have him arrested. We can’t let him roam free anymore,” Shego said. 

“But she just got drugged!” Ron replied.

“I’m fine,” Kim said. “Trust me, I’ll be fine.” She patted Ron on the arm. “Don’t worry about me. Shego’s right, we need to find Jonas.” She glanced at Shego, who was making a smug face at Ron. “Behave, Shego.”

“Yeah, yeah. Which way are we gonna find Jonas?” Shego asked.

Rufus peeked out of Ron’s pocket and started squeaking. “He said to go right, take two lefts, and it’d be the first door on the right.”

“How’d he know that?” Shego asked as Kim led the way.

“He probably saw Jonas when he was searching for me in the vents.”

“Wait, the rodent found you?”

“That’s what I implied, yes.” Out of the corner of her eye, Kim saw Shego roll her eyes. “What?”

“Team Possible never ceases to amaze me, Kimmie.” She grabbed Kim’s hand. Kim held onto it, not realizing until that moment that she was tired and more than a little scared from being drugged. She tightened her hold on Shego.

“Guys?” Ron whispered. “There’s two guards in front of Jonas’s room.” Shego leaned over the wall and into the next hallway, and shot the two guards with plasma. Kim swiftly took them down.

“Easy peasy,” Kim said.

“I mean, anything is when you have someone with superpowers,” Ron huffed. He stood to the side as Sheg kicked down the door. 

“Come out, you filthy motherfucker,” she growled.

“Always one for the dramatic entrance.” The room was nothing special. It looked like an office space, with white walls and a large, wooden desk. Jonas sat on the other side, reviewing papers. “I wasn’t expecting you so soon.”

“Why’d you kidnap me?” Kim asked.

“To get her to come here. The boy is an added bonus, I suppose.” Ron scowled.

“We destroyed the part, Jonas,” Shego said. “The jig is up.”

“The processor was a valuable piece of my plan. You are correct, I cannot go through with my original idea.” He shook his head and sighed. “But no worries, I always have a backup plan.” 

Shego stepped forward and stood in front of Kim. “Be prepared to run,” she muttered.

Jonas reached below his desk and pulled out a metal contraption. It resembled a gun with a blue, glowing orb in the center. “I had to redesign this as soon as you stole the processor. It’s not nearly as useful, but,” he paused, and pulled the trigger. A blue laser shot out of the front, hitting the wall. Blue tendrils swirled around the laser, and in second it burned through the wall. He released the trigger and the laser disappeared, leaving a hole with singed edges on the wall. “Very effective,” he grinned.  
“Doesn’t seem as effective as brainwashing to world,” Kim said. 

“No, but it’ll work fine to kill you,” Jonas replied.

He turned the gun on them, and Shego pushed them back into the hall and shouted, “Run!” She jumped to the side and, after Jonas started hauling the laser to hit Kim, shot plasma at the top of the door. It crumpled and fell apart, blocking off the room. 

Kim hopped back to her feet and started pulling away the rubble. “Dammit! Shego, get out of there!”

Ron pulled her away. “You’re too weak to fight, KP! We need to get out of here!”

“I’m fine,” Kim replied, pushing Ron away. Looking him in the eye, she said, “We need to get in there. I’m going whether or not you’re coming with me.” 

He looked around and groaned. “Fine! What’s the plan.”

“Rufus, lead us through the vents. We need to get in there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story time, this took so long to publish because I've been hecking tired. It's been done for like a month now. Whoops. Anyway, happy holidays, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you so much for reading, and I will see you guys later!


	31. Chapter 31: Shego

“I thought you’d be the one for throwing insults during battle,” Jonas shouted.

“Fuck you!”

“Eloquent.” He released the trigger and hit a button on his desk. Sirens started going off.

“What did you do?” Shego asked.

“You think you saved Possible? My men should have her in minutes.” Shego lunged at him, but he dropped his gun and jumped out of the way. 

“She puts up a damn good fight,” Shego replied, getting off the floor. 

“And you pushed her away.”

“I’m going to kill you,” she said, completely monotone. 

Jonas walked to the front of the desk and leaned against it. “You’re doing a poor job of it.”

Shego’s arms felt hot with plasma, something that hadn’t happened since she first got her powers. She was livid. She aimed at him and shot a powerful blast of plasma, shouting with rage and the sheer effort it took. Jonas ducked and turned away from the flames, screeching with pain. 

Shego willed herself to stop. Jonas’s suit was singed straight through the shirt, and his skin was red and raw. Shego started towards him, prepared to beat him until he couldn’t move, but Kim dropped from the ceiling onto Jonas. “Princess?”

“Shego, you asshole,” Kim replied, only sounded a little angry, but mostly relieved that Shego was still alive.

Ron followed from the ceiling, unceremoniously landing on his ass on the ground. “Ow,” he winced, standing up and staring at Jonas. “Is he dead?”

Shego waited for Jonas to take a slow, shaky breath before responding with, “Nope.”

“What happened?” Kim asked.

Shego gave a quick recount of her fight as they tied Jonas up. In turn, Kim explained how they crawled through the vents with Rufus as their lead. “We heard the vents turn on, but we had no clue what they meant,” Ron said.

“They were telling the henchmen to kill you two,” Shego replied, finalizing the last knot on Jonas. Ron gulped, but Kim wasn’t fazed.

“I just got Wade to message Global Justice. We’ll have a ride out of here in no time, and they’ll take Jonas in.” Shego glanced down at him and spat in his face. “Shego!”

“He tried to kill us. Multiple times!” Kim shook her head. In around half an hour, Global Justice showed up guns ablaze, taking in any of the henchmen too loyal or to stupid to leave, and arrested Jonas. 

Shego snuck out when she saw Betty Director approach Kim. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with her, even if it meant she had to leave Kim before she could attempt to explain the flurry of emotions.

Her emotions. Her feelings. Fuck, how was she going to put those?

Well, it was a long walk back to the lair. Stealing a car would make it shorter. She could spend that time trying to think of what to say. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I didn't have a computer for a week. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading, and be sure to join me for the last two chapters. Until next time~


	32. Chapter 32: Kim

She told everything to Dr. Director. Global Justice arrested Jonas, who probably had upwards of three broken bones and what was probably a severe concussion. She and Ron rushed out of the lair before the press arrived. Wade got them a ride home and admitted that he had no clue where Shego was. “Do you have any clue where she is?” Ron asked.

Kim shrugged. “She always turns up.” She had a better idea, if she was being honest. After Ron got dropped off, she checked through her phone. Nothing from Shego. She was probably with Drakken, wherever his lair was.

Her ride dropped her off in front of her house, and as she walked inside, she figured that Shego would end up dropping by relatively soon. She had the tendency to do that.

It was late. The sky was dark, pitch black if it wasn’t for the stars that dotted the expanse. The air was cool, slowly turning from spring to summer weather, reminding her that she was graduating soon.

Her parents were already asleep when she came in. She flopped on her bed, too tired and out of sorts to do any more than fall asleep. Besides, there were thousands of problems she’d have to work out tomorrow. She’d have to give up the crime fighting jig for college, which was heartbreaking. She’d probably have her fair share of enemies trying to attack her, which would make college way more stressful than it had to be. And now she had to talk to Shego about what they were, something that nauseated and excited her.

As she drifted to sleep, something knocked on her window. Someone. Before she even looked at the window, she knew it was Shego. “‘Hey,” she said, cringing at her raspy, tired voice as she opened the window. 

Shego hopped in and closed the window. “Hey. I had to get out of there. I didn’t want a bunch of journalists ruining my reputation.”

“You’ll still be a thief after this?”

“Without a doubt.” Kim couldn’t think of a reply, so she only yawned and nodded. “You look dead on your feet.”

“I was almost asleep when you showed up,” Kim replied.

“You can go to bed, I’ll come back tomorrow,” Shego said. 

“You can stay if you want.” Her entire face turned dark green, and Kim said, “Not like that, Shego. Just, stay with me.” Kim sat on her bed and motioned for Shego to join her. When she did, Kim wrapped her arms around her and dragged her until they were both laying down. Kim burrowed her face into Shego’s shoulder. 

“I’m not tired, cupcake,” Shego said.

“Just let me sleep,” Kim whined. Shego huffed, but grabbed one of Kim’s hand, and she finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but this is the final stretch! Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and be sure to tune in for the epilogue. Until next time~


	33. Epilogue

From an outsider’s perspective, absolutely nothing had changed. Shego still worked for Dr. Drakken, and they still wreaked havoc worldwide. Teen heros Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable still travelled to fight them, even if they were subdued by college and whatnot. 

But if anyone watched closely, they would’ve seen a subtle shift in the way Kim and Shego fought. They grinned the entire time, and would throw friendly remarks at each other. Kim would inevitably win, but Shego would inevitably escape. Often, a kiss would be shared before they parted ways. 

“I have a bruise on my back,” Kim said. She was visiting home from college, and Shego had joined her.

“My arm’s been sore for the past week,” Shego replied. She kissed Kim’s forehead, and said, “I’m not gonna go easy on you, Kimmie.”

“I don’t expect you too,” Kim sighed. “Do you have to steal things?”

“Do you have to show up to stop me?” Shego replied, laying beside Kim in her bed. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kim grabbed Shego’s hand. “Even if you infuriate me.”

“You’re an infuriating do-gooder.”

“You’re infuriatingly gorgeous.”

Shego blushed. “You’re infuriatingly sweet.”

“Mhm.” Kim kissed Shego, and nuzzled into her.

If anyone examined them closer, they would have noticed the shared touches, the soft gazes, the whispered words. Everything had changed between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we made it. Thank you all so much for sticking by me through this crazy ride. I'm glad you all liked this and I hope the ending was acceptable. If you enjoyed my writing and are a fan of Homestuck, Carry On, or Star Wars, please stop by my page and read some of my other works. That being said, thank you again for the support.


End file.
